five nights at freddy's revenge
by wes27
Summary: After defeating the killer, the night guards and the animatronics think they are safe. That is until new evils arise, now the guards and animatronics must band together to defeat them. However soon they learn that defeating evil takes sacrifices, who will survive and who won't see it in: five nights at freddy's: revenge
1. trailer arc 1

**Fnaf 2 music starts playing**

 _Phone ringing_

 **So you think you had defeated me huh, think again I won't rest until I killed all of you**

 _They thought they had defeated him…._

 **Devilish looking shadow looking at Freddy fazbears pizza**

 _They were wrong._

 **A bunch of evil animatronics standing behind him**

 _4 night guards_

 **Camera glitching**

 _15 animatronics and toy animatronics_

 **Evil laugh in the background**

 _Plushie versions of all characters_

 **Gunshots in the background**

 _And an army of evil animatronics_

 **Five**

 **Nights**

 **At**

 **Freddy's**

 **Arc 1: army of animatronics**

Everyone duck now


	2. the disposal

**Improved version**

* * *

 _bill, Mike, Jeremy and Vincent were looking at the blood coming from the withered sparky the dog spring lock suit._

"I can't believe we finally killed the son of a bitch fritz." said bill

"I know he caused us and the children of the mob he killed so much pain." said mike

"So how are we going to get rid of the body?" Asked Jeremy "I mean we can't put him in the back room with management using it for storage and whatnot."

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _3 weeks earlier_

Bill, Mike and Jeremy walked into the pizzeria to start their shift when suddenly they heard shouting.

"I won't help you kill any children." yelled Vincent

"Oh believe me you will." said fritz "Because if you won't I will have you get killed in a way. Also let me remind you about what happened back in the 80's at your diner. And you don't want anyone being reminded about that now do you?"

"Well why do you think I had to sell my old diner to the new owners." said Vincent "If I hadn't sold it I would've gone bankrupt and wouldn't be able to provide for my son. Also don't think I'll help you anyways, why would cops care about a cold case like that?"

 _Fritz leaves the room and is about to exit the restaurant_

"Oh and you will pay for not collaborating with me Vincent, you just wait and see what I will do." said Fritz

 _End of flashback_

* * *

"I got it." said bill "Hey Vincent you remember what Tony said when he came the pizzeria? You know to take the bodies with him."

"Yeah I do." said Vincent "He told us that once we got the son of a bitch who killed his children we had to call him so he would take the killer with him and kill him."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's call him." said Jeremy.

 _Bill takes his phone out and calls Tony_

 _Phone rings_

"Hello, who is this?" asked Tony's bodyguard

"yeah hi, can we speak to Tony? asked bill "Cause we finally managed to catch his children's killer."

"Hold on a minute I'll wake up the boss." said the bodyguard

T _he bodyguard goes into Tony's room_

"Hey boss wake up I've got some good news for you." said the Bodyguard

"You better have some really good news for waking me up in the middle of the night." said Tony

"Oh don't worry there is. Remember those night guards you asked for help finding the killer of your children?" asked the body guard

"Off course I remember them you idiot. how could I forget?" said tony "Why what happened?"

"Well they are on the phone right now." said the Bodyguard

"Give me the phone right now." said Tony "Hello Bill is that you? Did you manage to finally catch the killer?"

"Yes we did said bill there is just a small problem. You see the animatronic was very old and immediately killed him upon being stuffed in there. So I don't know if you still want to take him with you." Said Bill

"Oh I'm going take him with me just to teach him a lesson about how bad it is to kill the kids of a mobster." said Tony "Now wait there I'll be there in an hour."

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _3 weeks earlier after fritz left_

"Vincent what happened?" asked bill

"Alright I knew you three would eventually find out about this." Said Vincent "You see, I don't really know who he is since we all feel a bit fuzzy in our heads since we started working here. Anyways getting back on topic when he came here he claimed he was an employee who worked for me back at the diner. But he knew about how my son John, who has been dead for many years now, accidentally put my younger son Jeff in Forebears mouth. And that if I wouldn't collaborate with him he was going to tell the cops about what had happened. And that is everything that happened before you three came in."

"Why would he do something like that? asked Jeremy

"Gee i don't know Jeremy, maybe because he is some insane child murderer. Like the one who killed the other kids like stated in those weird news papers that keep appearing and disappearing." said Vincent

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Mike

"We'll just wait and see what happens." Said Bill

 _End of flashback_

* * *

 _In present time an hour later as Tony arrived_

"Okay, so were is the body?" asked Tony

 _"_ The body is right here." said Mike

 _They show him the suit_

"Well, well, well finally I got you, now tell me why you killed my children?" said Tony

 _Fritz didn't respond so Tony got out his gun_

"Tell me or I'll shoot. And I know you can feel the bullets." Said Tony

"Hold on a second tony, no torturing in here. You can do that somewhere else." yelled Jeremy

"Very well then, Alex and Louie bring the body to the trunk of our car. We'll make him talk somewhere else." said Tony. "Now quick question Bill, how did two normal animatronics stuff a human into a suit?"

"Simple, you know about the child murders back in the 80's right? Well because of that the animatronics are now sentient, don't ask me how I don't get it either." said Bill

"Hmm, alright then. One last question though were are the bodies of my children." Asked Tony

"In the back room, we couldn't possibly let management figure out." Said Bill

"Alright then, if you'll excuse me I'm going to have to make a call." Said Tony

"Sure, do whatever you need to." said Bill

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _1 day earlier_

 _bill, Mike, Jeremy and Vincent just came into the building, when puppet came flying towards them_

"Uhm guys we have a problem." said Puppet "Someone managed to get into the building and killed two children. After which the person responsible left."

"Well, show us then." said Bill

"Alright then, if you would follow me to the back room." said Puppet

 _The guards and puppet go into the back room to see what had happened_

"Well time to see what happened in here." said Mike

 _They enter the room_

"Uhm guys do you see who those two children are?" asked Vincent

"So that bastard killed the kids of Tony. Well that is very low even for him." said Bill

"Yeah, great. You know the mob is going to kill us for this right?" said Mike

"So what do you want me to do with them?" asked Puppet

"Leave them here in the back room and make sure no one gets in here during the day." Said Bill

"Alright, leave it to me." said Puppet

 _End of flashback_

* * *

 _"_ Alright I called some of my men to retrieve the bodies, and I also made sure this doesn't get any media attention." said Tony

"Well, thanks. We just tried to help and to make sure we didn't lose our jobs." said Bill

"Don't worry about it, I'm just happy that you four caught him." said Tony

"So when should those men of yours be here?" asked Jeremy

"In 10 minutes or something." said Tony

 _Suddenly a couple of cars pull up_

"Well thats quick, anyways they've just arrived. If that answers your question." said Tony

* * *

 _Flashback to the beginning of the the night_

"Alright I gave Fritz a call about working with him, and he should be here any second now." said Vincent

"So whats the plan?" asked Jeremy

"Simple, when he comes in we knock him out. Tie him to a chair and then call Tony, so he can take him with us." said Bill

"Ok, simple enough. What could possibly go wrong?" said Mike

"Guys he is here." said Vincent

 _Fritz walks in_

"Get him." yelled Bill

 _But before they could do anything, Foxy runs towards him and pushes him to the ground. Then puppet arrives with a withered dog suit, and puts Fritz in the suit. After which he pushes on one of the locks on the suit making it collapse on Fritz and killing him._

"What was that, we were going to capture him and hand him over to the mob." yelled Bill

"Pfffft, you're welcome." said Foxy while walking away

 _End of flashback_

* * *

"Alright, you two put the bodies in the car. And you put the suit in the trunk of another car and go to the abandoned warehouse and I'll meet you there with the others." said Tony to his henchmen

"So thats it?" asked Bill

"Yeah, were done here. Anyways thank you for helping me. Now if you don't mind I'm going to teach this guy in the trunk a lesson." said Tony "Oh and before I forget, clean up the restaurant before your shift ends."

"Alright we'll do, good luck." said Bill

"Same to you." said Tony while walking away

"Well, lets start cleaning. Before anyone figures out what happened." said Bill

 _They start cleaning_

* * *

 _Later at the abandoned warehouse_

"Well, then lets teach this bastard a lesson boys." said Tony "Now tell me why did you kill my children?"

 _Fritz doesn't respond_

"Well then, it seems our target practice is bit earlier this week. Load it up boys." said Tony

 _They start shooting_

* * *

 _Back at the pizzeria at six o'clock_

"Well everything is clean." said Mike

"Yeah, and our shift is over. Lets just hope no one notices the fresh smell." said Bill

"Well, lets go then." Said Vincent

"Right." said Jeremy

 _They leave the building and go home_

 _To be continued_

* * *

 **Authors note**

 **Hello everyone, this is the improved** **version of the first chapter. Sorry for not being very active for the last couple of weeks, but I also updated all the other chapter in the story.**


	3. plushies and more

**Edited version**

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _The year 1984 at a factory_

"Hmmm, so according to the boss something is wrong with the machine for animatronic parts." said Bill

 _He takes a closer look at the machine_

"Well, there are some wires in the machine that seem to be cut." said Bill

 _Suddenly a worker runs into the room_

"Bill you have to get out of here, the machine is going to explode!" yelled the worker

"What do you mean with that?" asked Bill

"Well the people in the control room noticed that the machine could explode due to all the malfunctions!" yelled the worker "So you have to get out of here before the..."

 _The worker couldn't continue because out of nowhere the machine explodes. Bill who was closes to the blast gets flung across the room._

 _End of flashback_

* * *

 _At the_ _pizzeria as the nightshift is about to start_

"Alright lets hope no unpleasant surprises happen tonight." said Mike

"Yeah, lets hope for that." said Vincent

"Well, lets not think too hard about that and focus on what mr Frazbear wants us to do for tonight." said Bill

 _They walk into the night guards office_

"Oh look I see a note from the boss and a newspaper from this morning." said Jeremy

"Well lets read the note first." said Bill

 _They read the note_

"Tonight there isn't much I want you guys to do, you just have to make sure that all the windows and doors are closed and check on all the animatronics to make sure they are still here and not damaged too much. Also I want someone to go and check inside the supplies room, as I have heard many complaints from employees that they heard noises inside of the room. Further more I have a newspaper for you incase you get bored or if you finish with your jobs early. Good luck and stay safe."

Mr fazbear.

"Alright lets see whats in the newspaper." said Bill

"But shouldn't we first do the tasks and then read it." said Jeremy

"Alright then, why don't you go and check in the supplies room while we go and check out the other tasks that we were supposed to do." said Bill

"Fine, I'll go." said Jeremy

 _Jeremy leaves the room_

"Well we should be getting on with our tasks as well." said Bill

"Alright lets go then." said Mike

 _The three leave the room_

* * *

 _With Jeremy in the supplies room_

"I wonder what could be inside of this room that can make so much noise?" said Jeremy

 _He walks around for a bit, then stops as he hears a noise_

"Whoever you are, show yourself to me." said Jeremy "I-Im w-w-warning you."

 _Suddenly something steps out of the shadows_

"Hi there." said A voice

* * *

 _Later at the office with Bill, Mike and Vincent_

"Alright then now that we are done, lets see whats in the newspaper." said Bill

 _He starts reading_

"Hey guys guess what I just found on the front page?" asked Bill

"Something about a cat stuck in a tree." said Mike

"No it says here on the front page that yesterday four women were each found stabbed to death in they're apartments. Now here is the interesting part, those four women worked here as the day guards. But even more interesting is that in the article it says that they had been dead for at least a couple of days." said Bill

"So does that mean that Fritz killed those four day guards just to get back at us." said Vincent

"Seems like it." said Bill

"Well then its a good thing that we killed him yesterday." said Mike "Also what is taking Jeremy so long in the storage room."

 _Suddenly Jeremy walks into the office_

"Guys you are never going to believe what I found in the storage room." said Jeremy

"A new animatronic that was hiding in the storage room." said Vincent

"No, but you are close." said Jeremy _as he takes out two plushies from behind him_ "Two plushies that came floating towards me."

"Oh wow two plushies." said Vincent "So special."

"Well they are kind of special, you see they look exactly like an older version of Golden Freddy and Sprintrap."

 _suddenly one of the plushies starts talking_

"Well, you are not so special either. Right buddy." said the plushie looking like Golden Freddy

"Yeah, all he is just a pile of bones surrounded by skin." said the plushie looking like Springtrap

"Did you two just talk?" asked Mike

"Yeah, we did." said the plush looking like Springtrap

"So are you going to explain to us why you are sentient?' asked Bill

"I don't know, we don't pay attention to things like that." said the plushie looking like Golden Freddy

"So, what should we call them?" asked Mike

"I would think Golden Plush and plushtrap." said Jeremy

"What, you would mock with the great name of Fredbear. I was based on the biggest star ever, so show some respect and call me Fredbear plush instead of that mocking name." said Fredbear Plush

"Don't mind him, I like the name." said Plushtrap

"Alright ow that we have that down, I think we should get you two to the puppet. I think that he can tell us more about this." said Bill

"Lets go then." said Vincent

 _They leave the office_

* * *

 _At the dining area_

"Alright, quiet please. I know that you guys are distressed about what happened with those two kids. But the problem was solved, the guy responsible is dead and paid for what he did." said Freddy

"Yes, but are we sure that we can trust those four nightguards." said Sugar

"Yeah." said Sally

"Well maybe if they had evil intent, they would've done something already." said Lockjaw

"Relax I checked when they came in here, they have no bad intent." said Golden Freddy

"And how would we know you are right Golden Freddy?" asked Dug

"Simple, are you the one with the magical powers. No, so then keep quiet and keep it to yourself." said Puppet

"But you have to do something, soon they will take their chance and kill us all." said Kitty

"Look, if they would dare to try something. They would be severely outnumbered and dead within seconds." said Toy Freddy

"Alright, alright calm yourself. Look if something were to happen and they cause it, I'll take the blame on me." said Freddy

 _Suddenly Bill, Mike, Vincent and Jeremy walk into the dining room_

"Oh sorry pay no attention to us." said Bill "Were just here to talk to puppet about something."

"Would you mind coming with us." said Vincent

"Sure, I'll go with you." said Puppet

 _They leave the dining area_

* * *

 _At the prize corner_

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Puppet

"Well, Jeremy found sentient plushies in the supplies room. Now we were wondering if you knew anything about that?" asked Bill

"Wait sentient plushies, as in plushies that are alive?" asked puppet

"Yes, exactly like that." said Mike

"Well show them to me." said Puppet

"Alright here they are." said Jeremy _as he stepped aside to show puppet the plushies_

"Hi there." said Plushtrap

"Hmmmmm, so I see they are alive." said puppet

"Yeah we are, now can you tell us as to why." said Fredbear plush

"I have no explanation to this, sorry about that." said puppet "Maybe they became alive after something happened at an earlier establishment."

"So now what?" asked Bill

"Well we better get back to dining area." said Puppet "Show them their new friends and convince them you guys are not bad at all."

"Alright then lets go." said Mike

 _They leave the prize corner_

* * *

 _Back at the dining area_

"So, does that mean we have decided to leave them alone?" asked Bonnie

"Yes we are going to leave them alone. Just so we are all clear on this that means no pranks on them as well." said Freddy

"Aww, man." said Toy Bonnie and BB

 _Then Puppet, Bill, Mike, Jeremy and Vincent come back walking in_

"Alright everyone I have an announcement." said Puppet "The night guards found sentient plushies and now they are going to join us, and don't worry they will stay in the prize corner with me."

"Wait a minute is that a plushie of me and Springtrap?" asked Golden Freddy

"Yes, I'm you back in your glory days." said Fredbear plush

"Sorry, I don't remember those. Its all very vague to me." said Golden Freddy

"Weird." said Fredbear plush

"Well anyways getting back on point." said Freddy "Night guards we were discussing something about if we should trust you guys. Now we came to the conclusion that we should give it a try."

"Wow that is very nice of you, but we have to go." said Bill "Our shift has ended, so I think you should be getting back to your stages."

"Well, then. We'll continue this tomorrow." said Freddy

 _The animatronics go out of the dining area and go to their stages_

"Well then we should be getting going as well." said Mike

"Yeah, lets go." said Bill

 _The_ _night guards get their stuff and leave the restaurant_

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the abandoned warehouse_

 _Fritz wakes up_

"Hmmm, it seems that my ghost is trapped in this suit." said Fritz

 _He walks around the room_

"Oh well, that isn't stopping me from getting revenge." said Fritz

 _He walks around more_

"Tonight, I'm going to search for a partner." said Fritz

 _He starts laughing maniacally_

"Prepare yourself, Freddy Fazbears Pizza. As I am coming for you." said Fritz "Ha ha ha ha hahahahahahahaha."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the improved version of this chapter**


	4. the villains meet

**Edited version**

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _The year 2016 in a hospital_

"Waaaaah, what happened?" asked Bill as he woke up

"Oh good you finally woke up." said the doctor

"Were am I?" asked Bill

"Well you are in the hospital, you just woke up from a thirty year coma." said the doctor

"How did I get into that coma?" asked Bill

"Well it seems that the animatronic factory that you were working at back in the 80's had a malfunctioning machine." said the doctor "You are lucky to be still alive after all these years, you see you had most of your bones broken. And were in deep coma, so the chances of you getting out were really small."

"So you are saying that I was in a coma for the last thirty years and that I survived all of that?" asked Bill

"It seems so, you are a medical wonder." said The doctor

"So, what do I do now?" asked Bill

"Well we'll call your brother and then do some tests on you. If there aren't any problems you will be good to go in a week." said the doctor

"Alright that seems fine with me." said Bill

* * *

 _Present day as the night shift is about to start_

"So did you guys hear anything about the murders of the day shift guards?" asked Jeremy

"Well Mr Fazbear called me, and told me that they are still looking for replacements. And if they can't find anyone then two of us might have to fill the role of dayshift guard." said Vincent

"So that would mean we wouldn't be able to share the nightshift anymore?" asked Mike

"Seems so." said bill

"Well then, lets forget about that and focus on what Mr Fazbear wants us to do tonight." said Mike

 _They enter the building and go to their office_

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the_ _abandoned warehouse_

"Well it seems that now that I'm stuck in this suit I can't go outside at night." said Fritz _while pacing around the room_

 _He thinks for a bit_

"Well then time for another approach, maybe if I would get animatronics from abandoned pizza places they would do the work for me." said Fritz

 _He thinks for a bit_

"Now but were could I get enough animatronics?" asked Fritz "Wait maybe I could start by looking at a different location of Freddy's, yeah that's a great idea and maybe from there I could find more locations with animatronics. I'm such a genius.

 _Fritz leaves the building, steals a car and goes to the location_

* * *

 _Back at the pizzeria_

"Alright lets check for notes." said Mike

"Well there is one." said Vincent

"I'll read it." said Bill

"The management has decided that we could expand on the pizzeria, so I have given you guys a list of locations that have been closed for while now. And where the animatronics have been left to rot. You can decide on when you want to go to those locations. However if the animatronics are nothing but scraps you can take the endoskeleton parts with you and put them in the parts and services room."

Mr Fazbear.

"Well lets have a look at the list." said Jeremy

 **Freddy fazbears fantasy land**

 **Cecil's jungle diner**

 **Fred F** **linstones prehistoric diner**

 **Billy the clown's circus diner**

 **The animatronics factory**

"Seems kind of weird for us to get animatronics from a factory." said Mike

"Well I don't really care about the whole thing, we can go to those locations another day." said Bill

"So what now?" asked Vincent

"Well I suggest we go to the dining area and continue on what happened yesterday." said Bill

"Seems good to me." said Mike

 _They go to the dining area_

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Freddy Fazbears fantasy land_

"Well this is the place." said fritz _as he exited the car he was driving_

He enters to restaurant

"Well nothing but spare endoskeleton parts I can't use those, maybe i should open the backroom and check for animatronics in there." said Fritz

 _He goes to the backroom and breaks open the wall_

"The only useful thing here is that animatronic with the blood stains everywhere." said Fritz "Well its better than nothing."

 _He takes the animatronic to his car and goes back to the abandoned warehouse_

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the pizzeria_

"Hey guys we still have something to talk about!" yelled bill as he enters the dining area

"Yes I know, thats why we are waiting for you." said Freddy

"So are you guys going to tell us why you don't trust us." said Mike

"Well actually we don't really know as to why we don't trust you guys. But in a foggy memory we remember something about having some trouble with night guards. The only thing is that we don't remember why." said Golden Freddy

"Look you can trust us, ok. And besides why else would we help you catch that child killer." said Vincent

"Alright, but if it turns out that trust was misguided. You know what will happen." said Bonnie

"Don't worry, you won't regret it." said Bill

"Yeah, you better. Or else you will die." said Toy Chica

"Look guys we already said that there wouldn't be any trouble. So just trust us on this." said Jeremy

"Yessssssssss, they did sssssssssay that." said Vigo

"Why don't we just try it." said Mangle

"Alright, everyone quiet!" look, here is the thing we were just very worried about trusting you. I seems that you guys are trust worthy, lets just forget what was said about everything. And just get on with it." said Freddy "Is that ok with everyone?"

"Yes, Freddy. Sounds like a good idea." said Toy Freddy

"It ok." said the rest

"Ok there you have it." said Freddy

"So does that mean we kind of call in a truce?" asked Jeremy

"It seems so." said Bill

"Alright wanna shake on it." said Freddy while holding out his hand

"Yeah, lets do that." said Bill

 _They shake hands_

"Well, then I declare now that we have a truce." said Freddy

"Alright, now that we got this out of the way. Lets just relax for the rest of the night." said Bill

"Fine with me." said Freddy

 _They go to the stage_

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the abandoned warehouse_

"Let's see how I can activate this thing." said Fritz

"There is no need to do that." said a mysterious voice.

"Wh-who is there?" asked Fritz

"No need to be afraid, just like you I'm stuck inside of a suit." said the voice

"So who or what are you?" asked Fritz

"My name is Jester and well I'm a child killer who has been stuck in this suit for the last couple of years." said Jester "So how did you get stuck in that suit of yours?"

"Well I thought I would be able to get someone else to do my biding by forcing them to kill children for me. But he refused, so I killed the kids of a mob boss and left them at the restaurant for them to deal with." said Fritz "After that I killed the day-guards of said restaurant before going to the restaurant again and getting killed by being put in this suit. So what happened to you?"

"Well, I basically worked with a partner. We killed kids at sister locations of Freddy fazbears pizza, until one day we were at the restaurant were you found me. I accidentally slipped on something causing me to fall into this suit and getting crushed. My partner however left me there to rot." said Jester

"So it seems that you have a strong dislike of the Freddy Fazbear pizza brand?" asked Fritz

"Yes, it seems so. Why do you ask?" asked Jester

"Well, I too got killed at a Freddy's restaurant. So I would say lets team up to bring down the restaurant." said Fritz

"Sounds like a great plan to me." said Jester

"So what do you say?" asked Fritz

"I'm in." said Jester

"Good, now lets shake on it." said Fritz while holding out his hand

 _The two shake hands_

"Alright partner, lets do this." said Jester

"Yeah lets do this." said Fritz

"Ha ha ha ha hahahahahahahahahahahaha"

* * *

 _Back at the pizzeria at six o'clock_

"Alright it seems that its six o'clock and that we should be going." said Bill

"Well, its good that we got that settled." said Freddy

"Yeah it really is." said Vincent

"So, you guys will be back tonight?" asked BB

"Yeah, we will and things will be a lot better then." said Jeremy

"Sounds great." said Puppet "Now everyone its time to get back to your spots, we don't want anyone else seeing us here."

 _The animatronics leave the room_

"Well, we should get going as well." said Mike

 _They head to the office, get their stuff and leave the restaurant_

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the improved version of this chapter**


	5. a new face

**Edited version**

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _The year 2016 in a hospital a bit after Bill woke up_

"Uhm Mr Bill you have a visitor." said The doctor

"Thank you, let him in." said Bill

 _Vincent walks in and goes towards Bill_

"Hi Vincent it has been a while." said Bill

"Don't joke like that." said Vincent "Everyone thought you were going to die."

"Relax, I'm not dead. Don't worry so much about it." said Bill

"Easy for you to say." said Vincent

"Why, what do you mean with that?" asked Bill "What happened?"

"Well, most of our family has died. And we are the only ones left." said Vincent

"When, and how?" asked Bill

"Well when you were in a coma for thirty years. And on the second question they just died." said Vincent

"Well at least we have each other." said Bill

"Yeah at least we have each other." said Vincent

"So what happened to the factory?" asked Bill

"Well, it was completely destroyed after the explosion. You were lucky to be found in all that rubble." said Vincent

"Does that mean I am jobless?" asked Bill

"Yeah, I guess so." said Vincent "But I can ask my boss if he has a spot left for the night guard position." said Vincent

"I would like that, thank you." said Bill

"You are welcome." said Vincent

 _End of flashback_

* * *

 _At the pizzeria, as the nightshift starts and the night guards walk in_

"Hi guys, good to see you." said Sally

"Yeah thanks, just wait here we'll put our stuff in the office and then we'll come here." said Vincent

"Alright, we'll be waiting here." said Bonnie

 _The night guards go to their office and after a while return_

"So, what do we do know that we called in a truce?" asked Sugar

"Well, there is on thing that I have wanted to do for while." said Bill

"And that is?" asked Freddy

"Explore the place a bit more." said Bill

 _Suddenly Lockjaw comes running into the dining area_

"Guys you won't believe what just happened!." said Lockjaw

"You found something hidden, and you think it might be dangerous." said Mike

"Something like that, I was walking along the corridors and I touched a wall panel and out of nowhere a door opened." said Lockjaw

"Interesting lets go check it out." said Bill "Lead the way Lockjaw."

"Alright, follow me." said Lockjaw

 _They go after lockjaw_

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the abandoned warehouse_

"Hey Jester what is that list you are holding there?" asked Fritz

"Well that was a list of places I wanted to bring down by killing children in those locations." said Jester

"Can I have a look at it?" asked Fritz

"Sure here you go." said Jester

 _Fritz takes the paper and starts reading it_

"Very interesting but there is one question." said Fritz

And what might that be?" asked Jester

"Well, why is there a military base on the list?" asked fritz

"Oh, that old place. Well you see I heard a rumor about animatronics that were being build for military purposes. said Jester "However, because of some incident at a factory many years ago the military base was shut down. And the animatronics were left there in capsules, just in case they were needed again."

"So say there would be an animatronic in there that we would be able to steal. How hard would that be?" asked Fritz

"Not that difficult, you see that military base has been abandoned for years. And the only electricity that is still there, is focused on those pods to keep the animatronics in good condition." said Jester

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" said Fritz "Lets go to that base and take any animatronic we can find."

"Alright then, lets go." said Jester

 _The two steal a car and start driving towards the military base_

* * *

 _Back at the pizzeria_

"Alright so I think this is were the door appeared." said Lockjaw

"Well then lets go in." said Vincent

 _They go into the door_

"I wonder what we will find in here?" asked Kitty

"Maybe, its an underground tunnel. That leads to an ancient treasure." said Mike

"Sounds kind of farfetched. Don't you think." said Jeremy

 _After a bit of walking they stumble on a_ _laboratory_

"Well, thats weird. A lab inside of a pizzeria." said Puppet

"Uhm, maybe it isn't as weird as you might think." said Vincent "You see our father used to work with fazbear entertainment. And, well he did say something about having a laboratory inside of one of the locations."

"It gets even weirder, I found a note on one of the desks." said Jeremy

"Let me see that." said Bill

"To anyone who finds this lab. If you have found this lab you are probably in some deep trouble or you just found it by accident. Anyways, I'll probably be dead by the time that this note is found. So I will give this lab and everything inside of it to my two children Vincent and Bill."

Sincerely Bill senior.

"Well that defiantly sounds like our father." said Bill

"Yeah, you *Sniff* are right

"Uhm guys if you two need a moment. We'll be happy to leave." said Freddy

"Yeah, that would be nice. We'll be back with you guys once we are done."

"Alright, lets go everyone." said Golden Freddy

 _Everyone except Bill and Vincent leave the lab_

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the abandoned warehouse_

 _After Fritz and Jester have returned_

"Well, that was easy. We could just walk in a take the animatronic." said Fritz

"Yeah, now lets see how we can turn her on." said Jester

 _They inspect the animatronic for a moment_

"Hey look I found a on/off switch on the animatronic." said Fritz

"Weird, don't you think. To have a switch on a animatronic." said Jester

"Who cares lets just activate her." said Fritz

They activate the animatronic

"Now lets see if she still works." said Jester

"Oh don't worry, I still work." said a voice

"Wh-who said that?" asked Fritz

"Don't worry its me, the animatronic." said the voice "And my name is withney."

"Ok nice to meet you Whitney, we are Fritz and Jester." said Fritz

"Nice to meet you two as well." said Witney "So are you two sentient animatronics or just people stuffed inside of animatronics?"

"Well thats the reason we got you out of your sleep. You see some evil people stuffed us into these suits." said Jester

"And now we want to get revenge on them for doing so." said Fritz

"Alright, I'll help you." said Whitney "Just tell me where they are."

"They are at Freddy Fazbears Pizza." said Jester

"Hmmmmm, why does that sound so familiar." thought Whitney to herself

"But, before you go. Can you get some animatronics from the locations on this list. Don't worry the locations haven't been used in years and we have been given permission to use them." said Fritz

"Alright if you say so." said Whitney "I'll go there, I'll see you two in a couple of hours."

 _Whitney leave the building_

"Alright, she fell for it." said Fritz "So what do we do if they manage to defeat the animatronics we send at them?"

"Simple, if she returns we destroy her. Then we go and try to destroy the pizzeria ourselves." said Jester

"Alright, but I guess we have to wait for her to return." said Fritz

* * *

 _Back at the pizzeria_

"So, you think you feel good enough to go back to the animatronics?" asked Bill

"Yeah, I think so. I just think all we needed was to talk about it with each other." said Vincent

"Well then, I think it is time to lock the lab and go back to the dining area." said Bill

"Alright then lets go." said Vincent

Bill and Vincent walk back into the dining area and are immediately greeted by the others

"So, I see you talked about it?" asked Chica

"Yeah, I guess so." said Bill

"So what was it about?" asked Toy Chica

"Well, we kind of had a shock kind of moment. You know remembering that we are the only ones left in our families." said Bill

"Really, thats horrible." said Sally "We didn't know."

"It doesn't matter now, what matters is that we are able to talk about it." said Vincent

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Toy Bonnie

"Simple, I've locked the lab and no one should be able to enter it. So we are going to stay here until the end of the night." said Bill "And then tomorrow we'll look at it again."

"Alright sounds fair with me." said Freddy "Lets hang out here then."

 _They go to the dining area_

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the abandoned warehouse as Whitney just returned_

"Alright I'm back, I put the animatronics into the storage." said Whitney

"Good, very impressive." said Jester

"Did you also go to the factory we put on that list?" asked Fritz

"Yeah, I did. And I managed to find two weasel animatronics." said Whitney

"Now that is really good news." said Jester

"So when do we attack?" asked Whitney

"Tomorrow night, you know since we have to activate the animatronics and fill them in on the situation." said Fritz

"So, what should I do in the mean time?" asked Whitney

"You can rest, we don't want you to be without energy when the attack happens tomorrow." said Fritz "And you really deserve it with all the good work you have done so far."

"Alright then, call me if you need anything." said Whitney

 _Whitney_ _leaves the room_

"Fritz, what was that!" yelled Jester angrily

"Well, we have to make sure those animatronics will obey us. So we can't have her interfere and find out that we are the evil doers." said Fritz

"Hmpfffff, fine. But if we can't attack tomorrow, you're in trouble." said Jester

"Alright, fair enough." said Fritz "Anyways lets go and get those animatronics ready. You know before tonight."

"Hehehehehe, don't act like such a smart ass. Anyways you're right lets go." said Jester

 _The two leave the main room and go to the storage_

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the pizzeria at 6am_

"Well, I guess its time for us to go." said Mike

"Look, I now you two don't want to talk about it right now. But we are going to talk about it tomorrow." said Freddy

"Alright fine, we promise." said Vincent

"Also we would like to see more of the lab." said Puppet

"Yes, we know. And don't worry we'll come though on that." said bill

"Well then, we won't keep you here any longer. We'll see you four tonight." said Golden Freddy

"Alright we'll see you tonight." said Jeremy "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." said all the animatronics

 _The night guards leave_

"Do you think they will keep their promise?" asked Freddy

"Don't worry they will, I sense honesty in all four of them." said Puppet

"Good to know, well then lets go back to our stages before any of the other employees come in." said Toy Freddy

"Sounds like a good idea." said Freddy "Lets go everyone one."

 _All the animatronics go back to their stages and rooms_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the improved version of this chapter**


	6. battle part 1: preperation

**Edited version**

* * *

 _Flashback to four weeks before chapter one_

 _Vincent and Bill are driving to the pizzeria_

"Alright, so I have talked with my boss. And he said that there is a spot left for you on the nightshift, but he also wants you to work on the animatronics and fix them if they are broken." said Vincent

"Sounds fair to me, so can you tell me about the restaurant chain for a bit?" asked Bill

"Sure, what do you want to know?" asked Vincent

"Well, what I remember was the diner where that thing happened and the restaurant with the missing children." said Bill

"Ok, good to know. Well its like that restaurant where the murders happened. But this time there are also animatronics that were meant to replace the originals and some weird animatronics that came from a merger between Freddy Fazbears and some other restaurant chain owned by some other company." said Vincent

"So they all perform in one restaurant?" asked Bill

"Yeah, but it is really popular." said Vincent

"So is that the building?" asked Bill while pointing at the building in front of them

"Yeah thats it." said Vincent

 _They get out of the car and go into the restaurant_

"Alright were here, now we have to hurry to the office. You don't want to be out here when 12am hits." said Vincent

"Well then, show me the way." said Bill

 _They go to the office, there they saw two figures_

 _"_ Ah, mike and Jeremy good to see you two." said Vincent

"Good to see you as well boss, now who is the new guy?" asked Mike

"Oh he is my brother Bill, you see he got out of a coma about a month ago. And now he is looking for a job, so I asked mr fazbear and he gave him this job as a nightguard and a mechanic." said Vincent

"Its nice to meet you." said Jeremy

"Thanks, I look forward to working here." said Bill

"Well, let me just give you a quick warning here buddy. The animatronics here they get crazy here at night, so you better be careful when working here, cause we are not going to save you." said Mike

"Ok, very interesting." said Bill

"Uhm, guys enough talk. Its 12am, we have to start." said Vincent

"Right, lets get ready." said Mike

 _End of flashback_

* * *

 _In Bills dream_

 _He was surrounded by darkness_

"Hello, anyone?" asked Bill

 **"Well, well, well. I was beginning to ask myself when you were going to show up." said a voice**

"Wh-who are you?" asked Bill

 **"I'am nightmare." said the** **animatronic as he revealed himself**

"What are you doing here in my dream?" asked Bill

 **"Simple, I came here to warn you." said Nightmare**

"About what, and how do I know I can trust you?" asked Bill

 **"Well, you see I'am a all powerful** **entity. If I would have wanted to kill you I would have done it by now. And to top it all off I would have made it look like you had a hearth attack in your sleep." said Nightmare**

"I see, then tell me what you came here to warn me about?" asked Bill

 **"Let me give it to you straight, some evil people are out to destroy the restaurant. Including every single thing that is related to the restaurant. So yeah it is quite serious." said Nightmare**

"So what do we do?" asked Bill

 **"The thing is you and the others just have to fight them head on." said Nightmare**

"Can't you help?" asked Bill

 **"Sorry, but i'm afraid I can't do that. You see I can't leave this realm unless it affects me, unless that isn't the case I can only warn people about what is about to happen." said Nightmare**

"Well then, thank you for informing me." said Bill

 **"Heh, your welcome." said Nightmare as he was about to disappear "Oh and don't worry we will meet each other again."**

 _Nightmare disappeared completely_

"Well I guess its time for me to wake up then." said Bill

* * *

 _Bill wakes up_

"Hmmm, what time is?" asked Bill as he looked around

 _He checks his alarm_

"Hmmmm, 10pm. I better get ready." said Bill

 _Suddenly his phone goes off_

"Hello, who is this?" asked Bill as he answered the phone

"Yes, hello Mr. Bill. This is Mr fazbear, your boss and the manager of the restaurant." said Mr fazbear

"Oh, ok. And the reason for you calling me is?" asked Bill

"Well I figured out that you and the other night guards found the secret lab." said Mr fazbear "Now don't you worry, I'm not angry about that or anything. But it is the reason I'm calling, you see I worked with your father and he told me that if you or Vincent ever discovered the lab I had to give you instructions on how to use the lab." said Mr fazbear

"Alright, sounds good to me. When can we meet?" asked Bill

"Is tonight ok for you? Cause right now it is the only night were I don't have some important business to attend to." said Mr Fazbear

"Fine with me, so I guess I'll see you around midnight." said Bill

"Yes, around midnight." said Mr Fazbear

"Ok I'll see you then." said Bill

"See you then, I'm hanging up the phone." said Mr Fazbear as he hung up the phone

"Alright then, I better get dressed." said Bill

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the abandoned warehouse earlier during the day_

"Alright so Whitney I guess you want to lead this attack?" asked Fritz

"Yes I do I've got my .357 magnum, butterfly knife and the turret you two installed in me." said Whitney "Also are the rest ready for battle yet?"

"Well actuality to be honest were not giving you all of them because there is always the possibility of them beating you and we don't want to lose our entire army so we just send Wesley, Cecil, Scarlet, Billy, Bobby, Fred, Betty, Rex and Terry with you and if things go wrong we will send the rest to you." said Jester

"Sounds logical to me." said Whitney

"Good, now go and train some more. You are probably going to need it." said Jester "We'll call you when we want you to go do the attack."

"Thank you, I'm on my way." said Whitney

 _Whitney leaves_

"You know, with a determination like that. I think its hard for her to be able to lose to a bunch of lower classed animatronics." said Fritz

"Yeah, you are right. Heheheheheheh. And besides who would actually be able to do something about our army. I mean for that to be possible they would have suddenly found a secret laboratory, found really strong weapons in that lab. And they would actually have been able to make the animatronics stronger with it. But hey, that should be impossible." said Jester

"Yeah, could you imagine." said Fritz

* * *

 _Freddy fazbears pizza_

 _As bill enters the pizzeria he sees Mr Fazbear_

 _"_ Ah bill there you are." said mr fazbear " Come i'll show you the lab."

The two go inside and Mr Fazbear starts explaining the things to Bill

"So here you have your fathers inventions, weapons and even parts that could be used to make the animatronics stronger." said Mr fazbear

"Well that defiantly seems useful to me, thanks for showing all that to me." said Bill

"Good to hear, now if you don't mind I actually have to go somewhere important." said Mr fazbear

 _Suddenly puppet comes floating in_

"Hey, puppet what are you doing here?" asked Bill

"Listen your going to have to call everyone into the lab." said puppet.

"Why is that?" asked bill

"Because I have a bad feeling about tonight, like someone is planning on attacking us tonight." said puppet.

"What a coincidence, I had a dream warning me of the same thing, I was actually going to talk to you about it. Alright I'll call everyone into the lab." said bill

"How, will you get everyone here?" asked Puppet

"Simple, over the intercom. It allows me to make everyone hear what i have to say." said bill

"Well, call them." said Puppet

 _Bill grabs the intercom_

"Everyone in the building please come to the lab. There is somewhat of an emergency situation." said Bill over the intercom "And now we wait."

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the abandoned warehouse_

"Alright Whitney, it is time for you to go and attack that restaurant." said Jester

"Alright I'll go. And don't worry I won't fail." said Whitney

"Good, because we can't have a failure working with us." said Fritz

"Ok I guess." said Whitney

"Now the animatronics are waiting for you, so go and make us proud." said jester

"I will, I'll see you two later." said Whitney

 _Whitney walks to the main area where the army of animatronics is waiting for her_

"Alright, listen up. We are going to attack a pizzeria, so I want you all to be focused. Do I make myself clear." yelled Whitney

"Yes!" Yelled the animatronics

"Then, lets go!" yelled Whitney

 _They leave the warehouse_

* * *

 _Back at the pizzeria_

 _They all enter the lab_

"Alright guys, we are suspecting that an army of evil animatronics is going to attack the pizzeria." said bill "So i had the following idea I will be giving weapons to all of you to defend yourself. "Alright then, first off Vigo take these tasers shaped like you teeth and try to stay in the shadows and only bite when its needed."

"Alright I sssssssshall do that." hissed Vigo

 _Vigo leaves_

"Alright Chica, Chi, Foxy and mangle I will be giving you all knives and swords that have are able to do a lot of damage after just one swipe." said Bill

"Ok, that sounds awesome thanks." said Toy Chica

"Just be careful." said Bill

"Don't worry we will." said mangle

 _The four of them leave,_

"Alright Freddy, Toy Freddy, Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, Dug, Sugar, Sally and Kitty you are all good at fighting with your fists, right?" asked bill

"Yeah, we are." said Toy Freddy

"Well I've got shock gloves for all of you to help you do more damage while fighting." said Bill

"Thanks, Bill." said Kitty

"Anytime, now get in place before something happens." said Bill

 _The group leaves the lab_

"Alright Spring trap, golden Freddy and puppet you all have paranormal powers, right?" asked Bill

"yes I can summon ghosts that look like some of the animatronics, and I'm able to disable stuff." said Spring trap

"And Golden Freddy and I just have unexplainable magical abilities." said Puppet

"Good to know, and very specific Puppet. Now get going." said Bill

"Yeah, were going don't worry." said Golden Freddy

 _The three animatronics left_

"Finally Balloon Boy, JJ and lockjaw the three of you will be getting these machine guns." said bill

"Sounds good enough for me." said lockjaw

"Good, now I know that Balloon Boy and JJ are able to disable stuff is that true?" Asked Bill

"Yeah it is true." said JJ

"Alright, good. Now go." said Bill

"Were on our ways, Hahahahaha, oops sorry." said Balloon Boy

 _They leave the lab_

"Alright now I'm sorry to have to say this Mr Fazbear, but you will have to stay here until everything is sorted out." said Bill

"Ok, fine just keep me safe." said Mr Fazbear

 _Suddenly the alarm goes off_

"What was that?" asked Vincent

"The alarm, they are probably here." said Bill

 _He goes over to the monitor of a computer and turns it on_

"Alright, what have we got here. An army of animatronics." said Bill

"Uhm, Bill that one in the center is pointing a machine gun at the building." said Jeremy

"Guys, even if the bullets can't hit us. I would recommend you to duck." said Bill

"Why is that." asked Mike

"Just do it!" Yelled bill

 _Suddenly the sound of shooting and breaking glass is heard_

"Crap they are coming for us." said Vincent "What do we do know?"

"We stay here until it is a bit more safe, we can't go out there since we have no weapons." said Bill

* * *

 _Meanwhile outside a bit earlier_

"Alright were here." said Whitney

"So what do we do know." said one animatronic

"Yeah, do we attack." said another animatronic

"How would we attack." said yet another animatronic

"Or would we stay here." said even another animatronic

"Silence!" Yelled Whitney

"Look, I will shoot at the pizzeria first then we can go inside." said Whitney

"Ok, we get it." said the animatronics

"Good now stand back." said Whitney as she was preparing to fire

 _She starts shooting with the turret in her shoulder, after about a minute she stops_

"Good, that should do it. Now you are all allowed to go in." said Whitney

"Alright, were going." said the animatronics

 _They all go inside_

"Well, they are all inside now. I have no idea of how they could possibly lose." said Withney

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the improved version of this chapter**


	7. battle part 2: the beginning

**Edited Version**

* * *

 _The animatronics enter and scatter across the building_

 _As Fred and Betty enter one of the rooms_

"Hey honey nice place this restaurant." said Fred

"Yeah it really is, to bad that we destroy it." said Betty "But i think I saw something in that jungle area."

"Well then lets go in there." said Fred

 _The two cavemen enter the jungle area and end up in a dark area._

"Where are we?" asked Fred

"In me' restaurant now git out, before I hurt ye." said Foxy

"Hey look honey its one of the animatronics they have here, you know the ones the boss told us about." said Fred

"I'd say, lets destroy him." said Betty

 _Fred runs towards foxy with his bat, and hits foxy with it_

"Now ye've done it!" yelled foxy.

 _He grabs out his sword and swings it at Fred, he dodges it and uses his bat to reflect most of the stabs given by Foxy's sword this goes on for a while until foxy sees an open window to attack and uses it to cut of the arm of Fred and stab him in the gut._

"Well it seems that I have the upper hand I recommend ye giving up now." said foxy

"I don't think so." said Fred

 _But Fred uses this time to hit foxy again, and this causes foxy to hit the ground now Fred is standing on foxy._

"What was that about having the upper hand asked Fred there is a reason why man beats..."

 _He couldn't finish his sentence because mangle sneaked up behind him and cut of his head causing him to deactivate._

"Thanks sis." said Foxy

"You're welcome." said Mangle "I told you that you couldn't protect yourself on your own."

 _While Mangle was talking Betty was sneaking up behind mangle_

"Mangle duck now!" Yelled Foxy

 _Mangle ducks and Foxy throws his sword towards the head of Betty and this causes her to deactivate._

 _"W_ ell that makes us even I guess." said Foxy

"Good luck brother I need to find spring, in this mess I have a feeling he is in trouble." said Mangle

"Yeah I need to find toy Chica, I be havin' the feelin' that she be in trouble two." said Foxy

 _The two foxes leave and go their seperate ways_

* * *

With _springtrap_

"I can't believe they left me, well better make the best of it." said Springtrap

 _He walks around for a bit_

"Wait I hear something coming this way." said Spring trap

h _e gets ready and out of the shadows comes a spider animatronic_

"Thats it, a pathetic spider this'll be easy." said Springtrap

 _Sprindtrap sends out all the phantoms at once to Scarlet, she gets stunned giving spring trap a chance to punch scarlet on the head, scarlet gets up and uses four of her legs to grab_ _spring trap._

"What was that about this being easy?" asked Scarlet

"Well i have to agree you are strong." said Springtrap

"Thanks only that won't save you from being pierced by my legs, prepare...

 _she couldn't finish her sentence because Mangle came in and stabbed the legs she was standing on, then she proceeds to cut of her head causing Scarlet to be deactivated._

"Springy are you okay?" asked Mangle

"First off, yes and second stop calling me that." said Springtrap

"Alright, alright. Anyways lets go to the rest of the restaurant. Maybe someone else is in trouble." said Mangle

"Lead the way." said Springtrap

 _The two leave and go to the rest of the restaurant._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the improved version of the chapter**


	8. Battle part 3: Tragedies and friendships

**Edited Version**

* * *

Meanwhile _with Toy chica_

"I can't believe Chica ran off like that." said Toy chica "Well at least I have enough knives to defend myself."

 _Suddenly she heard someone entering the kitchen_

"Whats was that?" asked Toy Chica

 _she looks up and sees a t-rex animatronic in the kitchen_

"The food in here smells delicious." said Rex "Too bad i need to destroy the evil animatronics in this place. But hey, at least I can eat them afterwards."

"Hey I'm not evil." said Toy Chica "And you are not getting the food."

"Really, well then fight me. Then we'll see who is the evil one." said Rex

 _Rex starts slashing with his claws_ _towards chi and gives her a small cut_

"Okay you have done it now i'm going to destroy you." said Toy Chica angrily

 _The two animatronics start slashing their knives and claws at each other until Toy Chica manages to stab the chest of Rex and he falls to the ground._

"Well what are you waiting for kill me, you have the chance of killing." said Rex

"No I'm not going to kill you." said Toy Chica "You still have a chance to think over what you did and join us the good guys."

"Aaaaaaw how sweet, but very foolish." said Rex

 _Rex gets up and stabs chi multiple time until she falls on the ground screaming, right at that moment foxy comes in and sees what happened_

"What have yee done?" asked Foxy angrily

"She got what she deserved now you die are going to die too." said Rex

"No you be the one dyin' bitch." said Foxy

 _Before Rex can do anything Foxy goes forward and chops of the arms, legs and head of Rex causing him to deactivate._

"No Toy Chica please stay with me, ye can do this." said Foxy

"Foxy please, leave me here. Go help the others." said Toy Chica

"No i'm staying here with you until it's over and then i'll bring you to Bill to get you repaired" said Foxy.

"Thanks foxy, I just wanted to say if I don't survive I always loved... "

 _She couldn't continue her sentence she deactivated and foxy went to sit next to her_

"I know lad, I know." said Foxy

* * *

With Freddy, Bonnie, sugar and Dug

"Well lets hope nothing serious happens." said Sugar

"It's to late for that." said 2 voices

T _hey looked around and saw Billy and Cecil coming at them._

"Ohh look a clown and a tiger how threatening." said Dug

"You'll regret saying that, roaaaaaaaaar." said Cecil angrily.

 _Cecil jumps at Dug but Dug ducks and uses his shock gloves to stun Cecil, he takes that time to start punching his head. Cecil moves again and starts using his claws to slash Dug_

"Someone please help me, I can't hold on for very long." pleaded Dug

 _Freddy runs towards Dug and punches the head of Cecil and breaks it, he deactivates._

"Thanks Freddy, you really helped me there." said Dug

"Don't worry about it, at least you are safe." said Freddy

"Well it seems like I have lost and I should give up." said Billy "please Mr Freddy accept my apology by giving me a handshake."

"Alright, because you asked so nicely." said Freddy

 _Freddy agrees and gives Billy a handshake but Billy has teaser gloves and activates them, and starts electrocuting Freddy_

"Freddy no yelled!" Bonnie and Dug

 _They try to grab Freddy but Billy has the voltage so_ _high that it reaches them too and the are electrocuted as well._

"Leave my friends alone!" yelled Sugar

"Too bad cause tonight they're gonna die." said Billy

 _Sugar goes behind Billy and reaches his claw into his back and pulls out his core._

Noooooooooooooo, this isn't the end...

 _Billy couldn't finish his sentence and deactivates_

 _"_ Sugar you did it!" yelled Freddy, Bonnie and Dug

"Thanks you guys, that really help me." said Sugar

 _He crushes the core in his hands._

"Guys I think we should go to the rest of the restaurant help the others." said Bonnie

"Alright, lets go then." said Dug

* * *

 **I Hope you enjoyed the improved version of this chapter**


	9. battle part 4: easy battles

**Edited Version**

* * *

Meanwhile _with Puppet and Golden Freddy._

"Oh great we lost Spring." said Puppet

"Don't worry he has powers and is good at defending himself, even if he gets in trouble mangle is sure to find him in no time." said Goldie

"I hope you right." said Puppet

 _At that moment a triceratops came walking into the hallways_

"Oh dear I'm lost and I can't find the others, I just hope I don't stumble upon the evil guys." said Terry

"Hey buddy you are the evil one." yelled Goldie.

"Don't make me angry, you won't like it when I'm angry!" yelled Terry.

 _Terry started charging at the two and they vanished just before he hit them, after which he hit the wall_

"Hey Goldie I can handle this." said puppet

"Alright have fun." said Goldie before disappearing

 _Puppet magically puts on a matador outfit_

"Hey try to hit me." teased Puppet

 _terry charges towards puppet and hits the wall again._

"Ohhhhh you are too slow." teased puppet

"I'll tear you in half you stupid, useless puppet!" Yelled terry

 _Terry charges again and goes towards puppet who disappears again, causing him to hit the wall only this time he charged so hard is head broke into pieces and he deactivates._

 _"_ Ole, sengior and signioritta's thank you." said Puppet

"Puppet you overdid it again." said Goldie

"You're right but admit it was pretty fun to watch." said puppet

"True, true but we should go and help the rest." said Goldie

"Yeah lets go." said Puppet

 _The two leave the hallway_

* * *

 _Meanwhile with BB, BG and Lockjaw_

"Hey I guess this will be a shocking experience for those evil animatronics." joked BB

"Shut up BB you've been making that joke for the past thirty minutes!" yelled JJ

"Let him be JJ it's okay making jokes, but BB she does have a point you have been making that joke for the past half hour." said Lockjaw

"Alright I'll stop, Hahahahahaha, oops sorry." said BB

"Let him continue it'll be the last thing he does before he dies." said a mysterious voice

"Who are you?" asked JJ

"I'm Bobby the bear and I'm here to kill you." said Bobby

"Hey before we die wanna hear a joke?" asked BB

"Uhm I guess you could." said Bobby

"Alright what is filled with holes and is brown?" asked BB.

"Is it cheese waaaay past its expiration date?" asked Bobby

"Nope its you once were done with shooting you." said BB

"What'ya mean with that?" asked Bobby

"Oh nothing, just this!" yelled Lockjaw

 _The three activate their Machine guns and start firing at Bobby, after a while they stop and Bobby deactivates._

"See, I told him it would be him after we finished with him." said BB

"Yes, we get it. Now could you please shut up." said JJ

"Well I hope that everyone else has defeated those other evil animatronics." said lockjaw

"Well lets just head to the lab, and see things from there." said BB

"Sounds good to me." said JJ

 _They leave and go to the lab._

* * *

 _Meanwhile outside_

"They sure are taking their time." said whitney

 _Suddenly Wesley exits the restaurant and runs towards Whitney_

"Why are you here?" asked Whitney

"Everyones defeated we need to call for back up." said Wesley

"You really are the biggest coward ever." said Whitney "But whatever I'll call the boss."

 _She takes the phone and calls Fritz_

"Hey boss answer, it's me Whitney." said Whitney

"I'm here whats wrong?" asked Fritz

"Everyone except me and Wesley are defeated send the rest." said Whitney

"We already did that thirty minutes ago, because we knew you would fail." said Fritz

"Alright thanks, and sorry about the whole mess." said Whitney

"Oh and one thing if you fail this time. You're dead understood." said Fritz

 _The phone disconnects and Whitney puts it away_

"He already send the rest to us, were going to be fine." said Whitney

"Alright if you think so." said Wesley

 _5 minutes later_

"Alright now that everyone is here go through the front door and attack at the same time." said Whitney

"Sure thing boss!" yelled the rest

 _They all go inside._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the improved version of this** **chapter**


	10. battle part 5: no one is perfect

**Edited version**

* * *

 _In the lab as all the animatronics enter_

"Hey guys, how are you all doing." Asked Sugar

"Were fine, so are any of you damaged in any way?" asked Bill

"No we are all fine." said Freddy

"Good, to hear. Say where are Foxy and Toy chica?" asked Jeremy

 _Suddenly foxy walks in with toy chica in his arms_

"Foxy what happened?" asked Mike

"Well it seems that som' animatronics leave their sibling out to die." said Foxy as he put toy Chica on the table

"Oh, so what happened to her?" asked Vincent

"She got stabbed a couple of times and then she deactivated." said Foxy

"Well leave her here I'll fix her. As for the rest of you go to the dining area new animatronics just entered the building." said Bill

"So how are we going to fight them?" asked Bonnie

"Simple, take these machine guns and end this quickly." said Bill

 _Bill hands the machine guns to the animatronics and they leave the lab_

"I hope they don't do more damage than is already done, otherwise we might have to close the restaurant for a while." said Mr Fazbear

"Don't worry about it, they'll get it done." said Mike

* * *

 _In the dining area_

"Alright guys once those animatronics come in we start shooting them." said Freddy

"Pffffft who put you in charge fazbear?" asked Lockjaw

"Well since the restaurant is named after me, and I'm the main animatronic that would make me the leader." said Fedddy

"Guys could you leave the fighting for after this is done?" asked BB.

 _Suddenly a elephant, giraffe, monkey,_ _hippo, seal, camel, stegosaurus, pterodactyl and ankylosaurus enter the dining area_

"Uhhhm guys." said sally

"Whaaaaaaaaat." yelled both Freddy and Lockjaw

"They're here." said Sugar

"Alright lets do this, but once this over we will continue on this further." said Freddy

"Prepare to die." said the monkey

"No you first." said puppet

 _The animatroncs get in position and fire their machine guns at the evil_ _animatronics, after a while of shooting the animatronics deactivate_

"Well that was a bit to easy don't you think?" asked Kitty

"Indeed it is." said Wesley

"Who the hell are ye two"? asked Foxy

"Foxy language, there are kids here." said Goldie

"I am Wesley the weasel and this is my sister Wes the weasel, now prepare to die." said Wesley

"Well I am Freddy fazbear, and I am the main mascot of this pizza chain, now we can settle our differences peacefully or you can leave this place immediately because you won't like to see us angry." said Freddy

"Well that is indeed an interesting proposition." said Wesley "But if you really want to prove that I am wrong I challenge you to a fight."

"Alright I accept." said Freddy

"Excellent, however lets have a fair fight without weapons, you know just our fists." said Wesley "Because unlike other people I believe in a fair fight."

"Alright seems fair to me, bring it on." said Freddy

 _Freddy and Wesley put their weapons on the floor, after that freddy tries to punch Wesley in the gut quickly, Wesley dodges and tries to uppercut Freddy, he falls to the ground but gets up quickly, Freddy charges at Wesley, he gets hit but quickly grabs Freddy and throws Freddy to the ground. Freddy manages to get up and charge at Wesley, he manages to land a few punches on him. But Wesley manages top grab Freddy, and throw him on the ground again. He then walks over to Freddy._

"Freddy no yelled!" the rest

"Com'on do it, finish me." said Freddy "You've won and you beat me fair and square."

"Now why would I do that you've fought well fazbear." said Wesley "And besides me and my sister were never planning on killing anyone we just wanted to see if you guys were worth fighting with, and seeing how easily you guys disposed of the army. I just wanted to see it with my own eyes."

"But why, I thought those two bastards convinced the rest we were the evil ones." said Freddy,

"Well me and my sister spied on the two and thats how we found out. We tried to warn Whitney but she didn't believe us and as she told us that she will continue her mission even if it kills her." said Wesley

"Wait a minute, hold on!" yelled Freddy "Oh no and we left them alone."

"Oh crap!" yelled the rest

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the improved version of the chapter**


	11. the end for now

**Edited version**

* * *

 _At the lab_

"Well this is going to be difficult to repair Toy Chica" said Bill

"Hands in the air evil doers!" yelled a mysterious voice.

"Oh crap its that animatronic from outside!" yelled Vincent

"Exactly now prepare to die." said Whitney.

"Don't do that!" yelled a voice

 _Suddenly vigo jumps at Whitney, he tries to to bite her but gets shoot immediately._

 _"_ She killed Vigo, you bastard." said Mike

"Yes and now you guys are going to die." said Whitney as she points her gun at Mr fazbear

 _Bill steps in front of Mr fazbear_

"Go ahead shoot me, if that is what you want." said Bill

"What do you mean with that?" asked Whitney

"What I said shoot me." said Bill "If you really think you are right and i'm really evil you shoot me, but if i'm not you will have to live with the feeling that you killed an innocent men for the rest of your life."

 _Whitney thinks for a moment and then puts the gun down_

"You are right said Whitney, but one thing I don't get is why did those two manage to tell convince me that you guys were evil. And why did the restaurant seem so similar to me?" asked Whitney

"That last one, I can't help you with. But who were the two men that told you to attack us?" asked Bill

"Two men called Fritz and Jester." said Whitney

"Hmmmmm, which means bad news for us." said Vincent

"What did they look like?" asked Bill

"Normal animatronics, but they had a corps in them." said Whitney

"This could mean that Fritz his spirit is stuck in the suit and even worse he has found a found a partner." said Bill

 _Suddenly multiple voices yelled out toward them_

"Guys be careful that animatronic is dangerous!" yelled Freddy

"Guys calm down this animatronic is on our side." said Vincent "Even though she killed Vigo."

"Well that is unfortunate, he was a good friends." said Lockjaw

"Anyways, we got two new animatronics named Wesley and Wes with us who are joining us." said Bonnie

"Good to hear, now what about you Whitey?" asked Bill

"I guess I'll join you guys." said Whitney

"That is good to hear." said Bill "Wait a minute did you say that those two animatronics are called Wesley and Wes."

"Yes, yes I did." said Bonnie

"Interesting, you see I went through some of the plans of my father when I found the plans for two animatronics with the same name." said Bill

"So does that mean your father is our creator?" asked Wesley

"Yeah, it seems so. I guess this is welcome to the group." said Bill

"Awesome I can't wait to perform here." said Wesley

"Yeah, me too." said Wes

"Uhm, listen everyone the building is badly damaged, so i think cleaning up might take a while. Which means that the restaurant needs to close down for a little while. So I think i'm calling the owner of this pizza chain." said Mr fazbear.

"Alright go ahead I'm going to try and fix Toy Chica." said Bill

"Can I help?" asked Wesley

"Sure you can." said Bill

 _The two start working, as Mr fazbear calls his boss_

 _The phone gets picked up_

"Hello who is this?" said a voice

"Boss its me could you come to the pizzeria, we had a small problem this night and I think we need to close for a couple of weeks." said Mr fazbear

"It's four in the morning, this better be important." said the voice

"Oh it is, so come quick okay." said Mr Fazbear

"I'll be there in a hour, hold on." said the voice

 _He hangs up_

"Alright guys the boss is coming here in an hour." said Mr fazbear

"Good to hear." said Bill "Now, uhm, guys before I forget. That army was send by Fritz."

"Thats not good." said freddy

"Yeah, so we need to be more careful." said Vincent

"Aright understood." said Bonnie

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the abandoned ware house_

"Well I guess a our plan failed." said Fritz

"Then I guess its time to go even further and use harder tools to fight them." said Jester

"And who made you leader." said Fritz

"Well since your plan failed, its my turn to come up with something." said Jester

"Alright, fair enough." said Fritz

"First I think there is a book on dark magic in the warehouse." said Jester "So we better start searching."

 _They start searching_

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the pizzeria one hour later_

"Okay they're almost here." said Vincent

 _Suddenly the doors opened_

"Hello, good to see you guys again." said a mysterious voice "Hey dad you coming?"

"Yes, just give me a second." said Another voice

 _The two figures enter_

"That can't be." said Jeremy

"That makes so much sense." said Bill "Now that i think about it, its..."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the improved version**


	12. trailer arc 2

_Fnaf 3 music starts playing_

 **Phone rings**

Well, well, well i'm actually impressed with defeating my army

 **They thought they had won**

Now lets see how you guys are going to deal with supernatural monsters

 **Oh how wrong they were**

I always keep my promise, I will kill you all this time

 **a dark room is shown**

And this time I have a more dangerous army of animatronics

 **A pair of orange eyes lights up**

A bunch of deactivated animatronics is shown

 **A pair of purple eyes light up**

The military base is shown

 **one red eye lights up**

Deactivated animatronics in pods are shown

 **A pair of golden eyes light up**

their eyes light up

 **another pair of red eyes light up**

 _Darkness and nightmares come to me, join me and help me defeat my enemies_

 **A pair of red burning eyes lit up**

 _Take hold of my enemies and kill them_

 **A pair of orange eyes lit up**

And run free

 **Two White spots lit up**

 **Five**

 **Nights**

 **at**

 **Freddy's:**

 **Revenge**

 **Arc 2**

 **Army of darkness**


	13. are villains finally getting smart?

**Edited version**

* * *

"Exactly its me." said Tony "And i'm very angry that I had to come here for the second time in one week."

"So are you the owner of the fazbear brand?" asked Mike

"Off course not my father is." said Tony "Hey dad you can come in its safe."

 _Suddenly an old man appears from the door_

 _"_ Meet my father Anthony Lucci. The real owner of the brand and the godfather of our Maffia." said Tony

"Yes thats me, now who are the idiots that couldn't even prevent something like this." said Anthony

"That would be us." said Jeremy

"I should get you youngsters fired." said Anthony "But hey I'm in a good mood, since the building is still here. So you can keep your jobs."

"Yeah well maybe if you had made this building less easy to break into this wouldn't have happened!" yelled Bill

 _Anthony walks over towards Bill_

"What did you say." said Anthony

"You heard exactly what I said." said Bill

"Hehehehe, you have guts boy. I like that, but don't get too cocky. Other people aren't very keen with that." said Anthony "Now, show me the damage done. Then I'll decide on what to do with the building."

 _They show him the damage done to the restaurant and the deactivated animatronics_

"Alright I see, lots of damage to the walls and windows, destroyed animatronics from other restaurants and electronics that aren't working properly anymore. Hmmmmm, I guess the restaurant can't open for at least an entire month." said Scott "Also now that those animatronics from other companies have been destroyed, I guess that they will soon go out of business. Meaning you can use them for parts."

"Sounds fair to me." said Bill

"Good, now Tony bring me back home." said Anthony "I need to make call about the renovation of the restaurant."

"Yes father, right away." said Tony

"Now, look there will be people here during the day to fix the pizzeria up. This means that you will still have to work the night shift." said Anthony

"Offcourse, we will." said Vincent

"Good, now I'll be leaving. Good luck fixing whatever caused this." said Anthony

 _The two leave the building_

"Hey guys what time is it?" asked Vincent

"Its around 4 O'clock." said Bill w _hile looking at his watch_

"Well I guess we better start gathering the animatronic parts and put them away in parts and services." said Mike

"Yes, lets get started." said Bill

T _hey start collecting the parts._

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the abandoned warehouse_

"Alright Fritz I got the book it was located somewhere in the basement of the warehouse, however there was a strange bobcat like animatronic in the basement. So I think we need to get him out of there, so we can use him." said Jester.

"I'll get him out of there while you get everything ready here." said Fritz

"Alright good luck." said Jester

 _Fritz leaves_

 _A bit later and Fritz returns out of the basement with the animatronic_

"Jester are we really summoning the devil here?" asked Fritz "Also what is the suit for?"

"Yes we are you see we'll need all the power we need for our revenge. Also the suit is here, so that the devil can have a body for a brief moment." said Jester"

"Do you know how to?" asked Fritz

"Yes I know what to do, first place the animatronic on the star." said Jester

 _Fritz places the suit on the star_

"Alright here goes egassem sdrawkcab egassem sdrawkcab egassem sdrawkcab egassem sdrawkcab." chanted Jester

Suddenly a light appears from the star, smog arrises from it and a dark creature goes into the animatronic.

 **"Alright who summoned me?" said the creature**

"It was us, our names are Jester and Fritz." said Jester

 **"Why did you summon me?" said the creature**

"We want to make a deal." said Fritz

 **"This better be good, or else I'll take with me to hell and torture you just for wasting my time." said the Creature**

"Oh don't worry, we have." said Jester

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the improved version of this chapter**


	14. A new treat

**Edited version**

* * *

 _In a demonic voice_

 _ **"So are you guys going to answer me or what?" asked the creature**_

"Well we want magical powers to defeat the people responsible for putting us in here." said Fritz

 _ **"Alright, I'll give you the powers however, once your powers are gone however you'll be send to hell for ever." said the Creature**_

"Alright give us our powers." said Jester

 _ **"Look you'll get the power to teleport for free, however you two can only summon three things or active three spells." said the Creature**_

"What, why!" yelled both Fritz and Jester

 _ **"Simple, because I'm giving you these powers. And I can't allow you to use too much of them." said the Creature**_

 _Two contracts appear_

 _ **"Sign these and you will get your powers, however you have to be direct when aiming a spell or it won't work.** **Am I clear?" said the creature**_

"Yes you are." said Fritz

"Here are the contracts." said Jester.

 _The beast takes the contracts. **Also before I leave, I wish you good luck in what you are trying to do." said the Creature**_

 _The beast disappears_

"Hey jester, what do we do with this bob-cat animatronic thats lying on the floor?" asked Fritz.

"Simple we try to reactivate him and use him to destroy them tomorrow. That is if they plan on going somewhere." said Jester

 _The two leave the room with the animatronic_

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the restaurant_

 _5:30am_

"Okay, so Mike, Jeremy and Vincent already left." said Bill "But I can stay a bit longer."

 _Mangle comes into the lab_

"Hey Bill this is the last core we found." said Mangle.

"Good, thanks mangle." said Bill "Anyways with the parts that were still intact, I can create a new core for toy-Chica."

"Hey bill I found the plans for all the animatronics. Good luck with them." said Wesley

"Oh, thanks Wesley. I'll get to it." said Bill

 _Suddenly whitney storms into the lab_

"Guys I remember something from the military base." said Whitney

"Really and that is?" asked Bill

"Well when I was being made, my AI made me able to see, and I was able to see an turtle like animatronic which had a very strong defense and lots of weapons, so how about I'll get him for you right now." said Whitney

"No it's to dangerous for an animatronic to be out during the day and be spotted." said Bill "So we wait until tonight then we all go and get the animatronic at that time."

"Fair enough." said Whitney

"Anyways I see its time, so I'm going home." said bill "I'll lock you three in the lab and you can stay here during the day."

"Alright, we'll see you tonight." said Wes

"Good, I'll see you all tonight." said Bill

 _Bill leaves the lab,_ _shuts it and leaves_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the improved version of this chapter**


	15. the start of a new nightmare

**Edited version**

* * *

 _12 am at the pizzeria_

"Alright everyone tonight we all are going to the military base to retrieve an animatronic." said Bill "Wait where is Jeremy?"

 _Suddenly Jeremy comes in_

"Hey Jeremy, why are you so late?" asked Bill

"Sorry boss, I've been having a lot of head aches lately." said Jeremy "Can I stay here? You know instead of going with you?"

"Sure, we need someone to watch over the pizzeria and toy chica while she is deactivated." said Bill "Also plush trap and the fredbear plushie can stay here with and protect you incase something happens."

"Don't worry, we will take good care of our friend hehehehehehe." said plushtrap

 _The fredbear_ _plushie wacks him in the head_

"what!" said Plushtrap

"Don't you f****ing scare him plushtrap." said The Fredbear Plushie

"Fine a***hole." said plushtrap

"Oy mates no swearing, or i'll makes ye walk the plank." said Foxy

"Fine." said both plushies

"Alright lets go everyone." said Bill

"Were coming." said the animatronics

 _Everyone leaves_

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the abandoned warehouse_

"Alright so their going to the military base." said Jester

"Well I guess were going to have to send that bobcat after them." said Fritz

"And if they were to succeed defeating him we have a few tricks up our sleeves." said Jester

 _They activate the bobcat_

"Where am I?" asked the bobcat angrily

"Don't worry buddy, we reactivated you so we could help you." said Fritz "Tell us your name first?"

"I'm razor the bobcat." said Razor

"Alright, how did you end up here?" asked Jester

"I worked for a small Diner, but after the Diner closed I was left to rot. I broke out of the pizzeria, wandered the forrest for weeks until I found this warehouse were i deactivated until you guys found me. Now all I want to do is kill and destroy anyone related to fazbears pizza." said razor

"Well you are in luck because we had some trouble with fazbears pizza, and they are heading to the military base." said Fritz.

"I'll go there then." said Razor "Thanks for helping me out."

"You're welcome." said Jester

* * *

 _At the military base_

"So where is that animatronic you talked about whitney?" asked Mike

"I remember him being in the basement." said Whitney

 _They go into the_ _basement_

"Oh look there is the capsule." said dug

"Lets get it." said Kitty

"NOT SO FAST fazf*ck!" yelled a voice

 _Suddenly the lights turn off and an animatronic starts slashing the animatronics._

"This hurts!" yelled springtrap

"I think I got him!" yelled lockjaw

"That's me you're grabbing lockjaw!" yelled toy Freddy

"Whitney you trader!" yelled Vincent

"It's not me doing this." said Whitney "My night vision picks up a bobcat like animatronics slashing the others."

"I got it!" yelled Bill "Wesley and Wes use your shield build into your endoskeleton to protect us all, while whitney deals with this guy."

 _Wesley and Wes take of their suits and form a tent with their endoskeletons and land on the ground._

"I have to hide!" yelled razor

"Oh no you don't!" yelled whitney "Alright were are you?" _She searches the room "_ there I've got you now."

 _She punches the animatronic in the gut and starts stabbing him, oil starts leaking out. The bobcat takes out one of his throwing_ _knives and stabs whitney in the eye and then gets up._

"*cough* You haven't seen the last of me i'll be back *cough*." said razor

 _He gets out of the room_

"Nice job whitney!" yelled everyone

"Yes good job, trader." said two familiar voices

"Who's there!" yelled mike

 _Fritz and jester teleport into the room_

"Jester and Fritz and they've gotten magical powers!" yelled Bill

"Thats right, now give up and surrender." said Jester

"Yeah and gives us that turtle or else." said Fritz

"Or else what!" yelled Vincent

 _Fritz snaps his finger_

 _Suddenly smoke comes out of Dug, kitty, sally, sugar and JJ_

"Guys get back their gonna blow!" yelled golden Freddy

 _They explode_

"Oh no, what have you done!" yelled Mike

"See thats what happens, now give up!" yelled Jester

"Never!" yelled Bill

"Alright, that does it!" yelled jester

H _e snaps his finger and starts chanting_

 **Darkness and nightmares come to me, join me and help me defeat my enemies**

 **Take hold of my enemies and kill them**

 **And run free**

 _Suddenly Freddy, Bonnie, C_ _hica, Foxy, golden Freddy, Balloon boy, Mangle and Puppet start glowing and transforming_

"Have fun defeating these nightmares losers." said Fritz

 _They teleport away_

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed the nightmares**

 **"Well, well, well it seems we have some food for ourselves." said Nightmare Fredbear**

"Guys get ready to fight!" yelled Bill

* * *

 **Hope everyone enjoyed the improved version of this chapter**


	16. the fight against the nightmares

**Edited version**

* * *

"Wh-who are you guys?" asked Mike

 **"We are the nightmares, now prepare to be destroyed." said nightmare Bonnie**

"Let go of the bodies of our friends!" yelled Vincent angrily

 **"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. We are just about to have some fun." said nightmare Fredbear**

"Hrrrrrrrr, listen up Wesley, Wes, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Whitney, springtrap and Lockjaw fight off those nightmares while we get suits to defend ourselves." yelled bill angrily

"Got it." yelled the rest

"Wait Bill activate the turtle thing, we are one short to fight them with." said toy bonnie

"We'll do that!" yelled Bill

 _The humans go into into the storage behind them_

"Alright lets do this!" yelled Wesley

* * *

Toy Freddy vs Nightmare Freddy

 **"Well what do I have here the little wimp of a brother of my host." said Nightmare Freddy**

"I might be fatter than him, but I have the same skills as him." said toy Freddy

 **"Really, thats cute.** **Freddles deal with him." said Nightmare Freddy**

 _Suddenly three smaller versions of nightmare Freddy appear and try to attack toy_ _Freddy_

 _The freddles come teleporting from different directions, toy Freddy smacks them against the wall, but the freddles fly back. This time toy Freddy grabes them at the same time and smashes them into the wall, they disappear._

 **"Impressive, but can you defeat me as well?" said Nightmare Freddy**

 _Nightmare freddy charges at toy freddy and he misses when toy freddy ducks. Toy Freddy then grabs nightmares Freddy's leg and starts smacking nightmare freddy on the ground. Toy Freddy lets go of nightmare Freddy._

"Now prepare to die nightmare scum." said toy freddy

 **"I think its past your bedtime kid." said Nightmare Freddy**

"Why?" asked toy freddy

 **"Simple look up." said Nightmare Freddy**

 _Suddenly a freddle falls out of the air and hits Toy Freddy with a frying pan on the head, toy Freddy deactivates._

 **"That teaches him not to mess with me." said Nightmare Freddy**

* * *

 _Toy Bonnie vs Nightmare Bonnie_

 **"Aww is the girl bunny going to attack me with her cute guitar." said Nightmare bonnie**

"First of all i'm male, second of all this guitar has killed a night guard before and third you are going to die for calling me a girl!" yelled toy Bonnie

 _Toy bonnie charges to nightmare bonnie and begins_ _whacking him with her guitar..._

* * *

"Hey author you know i'm male!" yelled toy bonnie

"Toy bonnie look at what you've done you've broken the fourth wall, now I have to fix it again."

 _The author fixes the fourth wall_

"There done, now don't break it again that can be really dangerous, now say sorry to the audience and continue fighting."

"Sorry audience." said Toy bonnie

"Thats better and I need to order a new fourth wall"

"Can I help you with that asked?" Toy bonnie

"No, you can't leave me alone and continue with the story and keep fighting while I narrate."

"Sorry." said Toy bonnie

* * *

 _And begins whacking him with his guitar until he whack nightmare Bonnie unconscious_

"Wow that was easy." said Toy Bonnie

 **"It was said a voice behind him." said Nightmare Bonnie**

 _Suddenly nightmare bonnie takes a giant guitar and whacks toy bonnie on the head with it and Toy Bonnie deactivates._

 **"That was indeed to easy."** **said nightmare bonnie "Now narrator keep going with the story."**

"Seriously is everyone going to acknowledge the fact i'm here, anyways moving on."

* * *

Whitney vs Nightmare Chica

"Ready to go back to hell!" said Whitney

 **"You first, cupcake deal with this." said nightmare chica**

 _Suddenly the cupcake jumps out and lashes out with his teeth, Whitney takes out her 357 magnum and shoots the cupcake._

 **"You murdered my child, for that you are gonna die for sure." said Nightmare Chica**

 _Nightmare Chica charges to Whitney, takes her gun and breaks it in half._

"Just fine, now I'll have to kill you with my knife." said Whitney.

 _Whitney takes out her knife, charges in and starts slashing nightmare Chica only to realizes after a few moments that its a decoy._

"Very clever." said Whitney

 **"It is, I know. Now if you would look up you will see why spirits can never die." said nightmare Chica**

 _Whitney looks up and sees the cupcake falling out of the sky, who then bites her and electrocutes her._

 **"Cupcake put it into maximum energy." said Nightmare Chica**

 _The cupcake turns the electricity to maximum and whitney deactivates._

 **"That'll teach her not mess with a nightmare, now come to mommy cupcake." said Nightmare Chica**

* * *

Wesley vs Nightmare Foxy

"Foxy I now your still there, try to fight back." said Wesley

 **"There ain't no Foxy in here, just me." said nightmare foxy**

"Then I'll just knock the sense back into you." said Wesley

 _Wesley jumps out, and begins punching and slashing nightmare foxy and after a while stopped._

"Had enough nightmare scum." said Wesley

 **"That be impressive, but** **yarr not strong enough to defeat me lad. Now be prepared to die." said Nightmare Foxy**

 _Suddenly nightmare foxy disappears and suddenly his head reappeared, charged towards Wesley and ate him._

 **"I be never hadding weasels for food." said Nightmare Foxy**

 _The Nightmare foxy head spat out Wesley who was deactivated._

 **"Bleeegh that be the last time I be eating weasels." said Nightmare Foxy**

* * *

Wes vs Nightmare Mangle

"Seems like she reverted to a more damaged form of herself." said Wes

 **"..."**

"Anyways you're going to die" said Wes

 _But before Wes could do anything, nightmare mangles arms and legs shot at her and pinned down wes_

 **"..."**

"Say something!" said Wes angrily

 _Suddenly nails grew out of mangles limbs and stabbed_ _Wes._

"Aaaaaaaaaaah please don't." cried Wes

 **"..."**

 _Suddenly Wes became dizzy and deactivated_

 **"..."**

* * *

Lockjaw vs Nightmare BB

"Really, BB you know I can take you on right." said lockjaw

 **"I'm gonna bite your head off." said nightmare BB**

"Aww even when you're a horrible nightmare you still are cute." said lockjaw

 **"I'M GONNA BITE YOUR HEAD OFF!" yelled nightmare BB**

 _BB jumped on lockjaws head and put his jaws on his head_

"I'm serious get off and go back to normal." said lockjaw

 _Suddenly he felt a electrical tint flow through him_

"So you're going shock me to death, well that will defiantly do much good." said lockjaw

 **"Time to die." said nightmare BB**

 _Suddenly nightmare BB increased the power of his electricity to maximum and lockjaw deactivated_

 **"Who's pathetic now." said nightmare BB**

* * *

Springtrap vs Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmarionnet

"Guys please come back to normal." said Springtrap

 **"Make us." said the two**

"Then we'll have to fight." said Springtrap

 **"Like you can beat us." said nightmare Fredbear**

 **"Yeah without your friends you're nothing." said nightmarionnet**

 _Springtrap teared up a bit_

"Thats it we'll fight." said Springtrap

 _Springtrap charged towards nightmare Fredbear, he missed when nightmare Fredbear teleported out of the way._

"Ooooouch my head, that was cheap." said Springtrap

 **"Nightmarionnet end this, now!" said nightmare fredbear**

 _Suddenly nightmarionnet lifted his arms up and the shadows of his arms reached out to springtraps shadow and takes it away. This causes Springtrap to deactivate._

 **"Well that was easy." said both**

* * *

 _Suddenly out of nowhere_

"Hey nightmares taste my grenades." Said a voice

 _A turtle creature starts throwing grenades at the nightmares_

 **"Hold on I got this." said nightmare fredbear**

 _Nightmare fredbear catches the grenades and throws them back at the turtle_

"Oh nooooooooo." said the turtle

 _The grenades explode and the turtle falls to the ground deactivated_

 **"That was easy, considering all of his weapons he was holding." said nightmare Freddy**

 _Suddenly packs of_ _missiles fly towards the nightmares and hit them._

 **"Ahhhh is that, salt it burns!" yelled nightmare Chica**

"Yeah it is, when you guys were fighting there and Mike and Vincent put on their mechs I did some research and salt apparently salt hurts ghosts." said Bill

 **"Funny it didn't even hurt that much, now nightmarionnet end this, now!" yelled nightmare fredbear**

 _Nightmarionnet snapped his fingers and suddenly the mechs collapsed_

"Thats cheap, you bastards!" yelled Vincent

 **"Be happy we'll let you die here and not kill you right now." said nightmare fredbear**

 _Suddenly out of nowhere someone threw ninja start with Japanese patches on it, and went straight for the nightmares_

 **"You think ninja stars will hurt me." said nightmare fredbear**

"No, but they will in 3. 2. 1." said a mysterious voice

 _Out of nowhere electricity began to emit from the stars and the nightmares were pinned to the ground_

"Wh-who are you!" yelled bill from his collapsed mech

"Someone who is here to help." said the voice

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the improved version of the chapter**


	17. after shocks

**Edited version**

* * *

 _Out of the shadows stepped a bat like_ _animatronic_

"Who are you? asked Mike

"My name is nocturn the bat, and i'm here to help you guys." said Nocturn

"Well couldn't you help us like half an hour ago!" yelled Mike

"Mike don't sound so unthankful yelled!" both Bill and Vincent

"It doesn't matter, what does is that I get you guys out of here safely." said Nocturn "Also what I do next might hurt a little bit."

 _With a few slashes of her samurai sword she opened the backs of the mechs Bill, Mike and Vincent were in. This allows them to escape._

"Thank you, now how are we going to get rid of those nightmares." said Mike

"Simple, I'll contact nightmare and he'll be here any minute." said Bill

 _Bill calls nightmare_

"So can you tell us a bit about yourself?" asked Vincent

"Alright, as you can see I'm a bat shaped animatronic and before I roamed the world freely I worked in a diner. And that got shut down so now I'm here to help all of you out." said Nocturn

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the abandoned warehouse_

"Dammit, they managed to beat the nightmares." said Jester

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Fritz

"Simple, you use one of your powers to zap nightmare when he comes. This way they won't be able to go after us and hunt us down any sooner." Said Jester

"Are you sure about that?" asked Fritz

"Just do it already." said Jester

"Fine." said Fritz

 _He fires a beam into the air_

"That should do it." said Jester

* * *

 _back at the military base 10 minutes later_

 _Suddenly Nightmare appears_

"Hi nightmare good to see you." said Bill

 _Nightmare takes a look at the scene_

 **"Hmm I see what happened here."** **said nightmare**

"Can you fix it?" asked Mike

 **"Yes I can, please take a step back." said Nightmare**

 _nightmare raises his arms and orbs are raised from the possessed animatronics_

 **"There, its done now I'll before I leave..."**

 _He couldn't finish his sentence, suddenly a beam came from the sky and hits nightmare_

 **"That really hurts now were was I, oh no..."**

 _They all looks up and see that orbs lift into the air and shoot out into different_ _directions_

 **"Oh no this bad, this is really bad." said Nightmare**

"What's wrong nightmare?" asked Vincent

 **"Now that they are free, there is no** **one stopping them from wreaking havoc." said Nightmare "And the worst part is, I can't do anything to get them back. So i'm going to need to ask you to capture them for me, before its too late."**

"What do you mean with that?" asked Mike

 **"If they are out for too long it would mean that would get stronger, and soon they would be able to leave this town and wreak havoc upon the rest of the world." said Nightmare**

"Don't worry we'll capture them for you." said Bill

 **"Thank you, I'll be going now. I don't want to use too much of my energy by staying here for too long." said Nightmare "Just give me a call when you got all of them nightmares with you."**

 _Nightmare disappears_

"Alright lets go back to the pizzeria." said Bill

 _He checks his phone_

"It seems we are needed, Jeremy send a message saying that we need to get back to the pizzeria urgently." said Bill

"Can I come with you guys?" asked Nocturn "I don't really have anywhere to go."

"Sure why not you saved us." said Bill

"Can I come too asked?" a voice

"Sure, oh your that turtle, sorry i forgot about you. What was your name?" asked Bill

"My name is Nicolas." said the turtle

"Sure you can come with us." said Bill "Welcome to the team both of you."

 _They leave the base_

* * *

 _Back at the pizzeria 1 hour later_

"Jeremy were back!" yelled Bill "What was so urgent?

 _Suddenly Jeremy comes out of the lab looking as if he had a bomb to the face_

"Jeremy what happened asked?" Freddy

"Toy... Chica... exploded right into... my face." said Jeremy

"Yeah with a huge blast." said plushtrap "Pieces everywhere."

"plushtrap, stop now." said the fredbear plush

"Whaaaaaaaaat!" yelled Foxy

"Calm down Foxy." yelled Mangle

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT BILL!" yelled foxy

"No, it's not, you see I tried to fix toy Chica." said bill "Maybe there is alogical explanation for this. Jeremy around what time did this happen?"

"Around 1 o'clock." said Jeremy before fainting

"I'll get him back to health." said Nocturn

 _She leaves the room_

"That was the same time we were ambushed by Jester and Fritz." said Bill

"No matter, Chica mark me words. I will kill you for abandoning Toy Chica. Do you hear me!" yelled Foxy before walking out of the dining room

"So, what are we going to do now?" asked Mike

"Well, the most logical thing we should do. Tomorrow night we start with hunting for those nightmares." said Bill "Toy Chica might be gone but we still might be able to catch those nightmares before its too late."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the improved version of this chapter**


	18. hfn part 1: grieving

**Edited version**

* * *

 _The previous night_

"Well, toy Chica is gone forever but we can still capture those nightmares before its too late, tomorrow we start the hunt for the nightmares." said Bill "So everyone get back to your places, we need to rest for tomorrow and the coming week."

 _Everyone leaves_

"Alright lets see were they went." said Bill

 _Bill starts the computer_

"Bingo, there they are." said Bill

 _The next night_

"Alright guys, please come into the lab." said Bill through the speaker

 _Everyone enters the lab_

"Hey where are Jeremy and Nocturn?" asked Freddy

"Jeremy was really hurt last night, and nocturn is fixing him up." said Bill

"Hey Bill, remember when Jeremy came in with a headache yesterday. What was that about?" asked Bonnie

"I'll tell you guys at the end of the night once we have captured the nightmare, okay." said Bill

"Fine, I'll wait." said Bonnie

"Anyways, I have found a way to capture the nightmares." said Bill behold

 _Bill takes something from the_ _drawer and puts it on the desk_

"Wait are those the ghost devices from the movie Ghostbusters?" asked Mike

"Yeah, they are." said Bill "The only thing that can catch demons, spirits and other out of this realm monsters."

"But I thought those things were just props." said Vincent

"Those were, but I this one is based on it and can capture actual ghosts." said Bill

"So these things actually work?" asked Mike

"They do, and don't worry no ghost is able to escape." said bill "Now going back to business I have located the first nightmare to be somewhere around the party decorations shop. So who wants to go with me?"

"Yarr lass I be sorry to tell you but everyone of us has been grieving about what happened yesterday." said Foxy

"Yeah, but the one in most pain is Balloon boy." said Freddy

"I just really, really miss JJ." said Ballon boy

"I'll go with you." said Mike

"Me too." said Vincent and Nicolas

"Great, we'll leave right now and guys get over the grieving before I get back, cause I can't work with people that can't stay focused on a simple mission due to them grieving okay." said Bill "Also I know it is sad that your friends have died, but there are always new ones that come to fill the void. Anyways were off, see you in a couple of hours."

 _Bill, Mike, Vincent and Nicolas leave_

"You know, Bill is right." said golden Freddy "We shouldn't be dwelling on horrible things that happened in the past, we should be getting over it and help them before more of us die."

"Yeah, but some of them were taken in such a violent way. I mean look at what happened yesterday and most of our friends were taken with a snap of a finger." said Chica.

"Chica, shut yer mouth. You aren't exactly one to talk." said Foxy

"Foxy, stop that ok. It happened, so stop being so stubborn and let go of it." said Freddy

"Pffft, alright fine. But don't think I'll leave yer alone for this." said Foxy

"Foxy please don't make this any worse than it already is." said Balloon Boy

"Look, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at Chica for what she did. Anyways movin' on from that, I know that you two have been friends since the 1987 location and had some good memories together. However JJ can't be your only friend right? Remember how we used to tag team Jeremy or at least tried to? Where you would disable his flash light and then kept frustrating him until I attacked those were fun time right buddy?" asked foxy

"I guess, after all I did see you as an older brother back then and I still do." said Balloon boy "Also its weird that we would remember tiny details like that but not important things that happened back then."

"Yeah I know right." said Bonnie

"So are you feeling a bit better?" asked Foxy

"Yeah, I feel a lot better." said Balloon Boy

"Good to hear." said Freddy

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the party shop_

"Okay, that took us a long time to get here." said Vincent

"Well, sorry for not being able to fit in your small car." said Nicolas

"Guys, quiet I hear laughter." said Bill

"Wait is that nightmare Balloon Boy? asked Mike

"Mike, will you be quiet please." said Bill "He might hear us."

 _They all go_ _inside_

"Time to explore whats inside." said Mike

"Alright here is what we do, we sneak in catch the nightmare and then get out before the police arrives here. And arrests us for breaking into the place." said Bill

 _Five minutes of searching later_

"Guys I hear laughter." said Vincent

 _Suddenly out of the shadows a figure jumped out._

* * *

 _Back at the pizzeria a couple of hours later_

"So you and Vigo were always really busy with pulling pranks on other people?" asked Wes

"Yup this one time, we managed to steal the beak of toy chica and later we jumped out and scared her with it, foxy wasn't to happy though." said toy Bonnie

"So i'm guessing everyone is over their grief?" asked Wesley

"Yeah, I guess that all we needed was a reminder of all the good times we had with them." said Toy Freddy

"Although, I still be hatin' Chica for what she did." said Foxy "I will keep my promise..."

 _Suddenly the door opened with Bill, Vincent and Nicolas carrying Mike in their arms_

"Guys what happened?" asked Freddy

"Well we were about to catch Nightmare Balloon Boy, when jumped out of the shadows and started biting Mike's head. We caught him though but Mike had already fainted." said Bill "And thats why we are a bit later."

"I'll fix Mike up." said Whitney

 _She grabbed Mike and left the dining area_

"Anyways, good news we caught our first nightmare." said Bill

"What are we going to do with it?" asked Puppet

"I'll keep it in the lab." said Bill "Unless you, Springtrap and Golden Freddy want to keep it."

"No I think that is ok." said Puppet.

"Hey, Bill don't think I forgot about you promising something to us." said Bonnie

"Alright, fine." said Bill "The reason for Jeremy having headaches is because he was the victim of an event which none of you seem to remember. You see he was the victim of the bite of 87'"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the improved version of this chapter**


	19. hfn part 2: secrets revealed

**Edited version**

* * *

"What do you mean Jeremy is the victim of the bite of 87'?" asked Freddy

"Simple, I did some research into the event and I figured out he was." said Bill

"Really, is it?." Asked Vincent "Because I thought that when Jeff died that was when the bite happened. But then again none of us know what exactly happened in the past."

"Yeah it is because your son died when his head got chomped on, and also according to the person responsible for helping new employees. the person bit was still alive." said Bill "And I also went to take a look at some of the old buildings and did some research before starting my job here. Thats also a possibility of how I can know about it."

"So does that mean I'm not the one who cause of the bite?" asked golden Freddy

"No, not at all." said Bill "And besides from what Vincent told me, his older son John put his youngest sons head inside of Fredbear killing him. Meaning he caused the bite not you."

"But who caused the real bite of 87'?" asked Bonnie.

"Well, from what I've learned from my research was that mangle was in a state of disrepair and during the last birthday party before they were going to scrapped attacked a child." said Bill "Now what I learned from the recordings was that Jeremy was supposed to be on day shift. So he saved the child and in the process got his frontal lobe bitten off."

"That really happened? Unbelievable, and I don't remember anything." said Mangle "So how did you figure out it was me?"

"Simple, I read the police report and figured it out from there." said Bill "Anyways, now that I've explained that, I think it is time for us to leave and get ready for tomorrow."

"Alright then, but what do we do with Jeremy and Mike?" asked Freddy

"Keep them with Nocturn and Whitney, and make sure no one gets into that room." said Bill

"Alright, we can do that." said Bonnie

"Well then. I'll see you tonight." said Bill

 _Everyone leaves_

* * *

 _The next night_

 _Bill walked into the lab and sees Mike_

"Oh hey Mike, I see you are feeling better." said Bill

"Yeah, Whitney gave me some pain killers and treated my wounds and I was good to go." said Mike

"That is good to hear, anyways I was just about to activate the search panel to search for paranormal activities in town." said Bill

 _A couple of minutes later_

"Oh good, there are two locations with paranormal activity in town." said Bill

 _Suddenly everyone walks in_

"Alright good that you are all here..."

 _He couldn't continue as he was_ _interrupted_

"I have something more important to tell you guys." said plushtrap and the fredbear plush

"Really and that is?" asked Lockjaw

"Well today we had sudden memories of past versions of ourselves, and with it came strategies of defeating the nightmares." said the fredbear plush.

"So in that case can you tell us what nightmare balloon boys pattern was?" asked Vincent

"Well, he didn't really have one he just jumps out of the dark to attack someone." said plushtrap

"In that case I think that you two should go with us and help us with figuring out the pattern of each nightmare." said Bill.

"So in that case were are those animatronics?" asked Toy bonnie

"Well it says here on the monitor that there is paranormal activity in a music shop downtown and in a grocery store." said Bill

"So how are we going to do that? I mean we can't catch spirits in one night at two different locations." said Freddy

"Simple, we split up into two groups. With each group bringing one plush toy with them for help." said Bill

"But who goes with where?" asked Puppet

"Me and Vincent will go to the locations, while Mike will monitor us and warn us about danger. Meaning that plushtrap, Freddy, Lockjaw, Puppet and Wesley go with me and the fredbear plush, Bonnie, Foxy, BB and Nicolas will go with Vincent." Said Bill

"What about us?" asked Springtrap

"You guys need to stay here to protect the pizzeria, incase Fritz or Jester try to attack the pizzeria." said Bill "Alright I think we all understand what to do lets go everyone."

"Alright, good luck here guys. And we'll see you at the end of the night." said Freddy

"Leave it to us." said Springtrap

"Alright, lets go." said Vincent

 _They all leave_

* * *

 _One hour later at the music shop_

"Alright were here, now according to the device there is a high level of paranormal activity in here." said Bill

"Hey, Bill can you see which nightmares are inside?" asked Puppet

"No, but according to the device the back and the left side of the store are haunted." said Bill

"Hey, Plushtrap what can you tell us about that?" asked Freddy

"I think that nightmare Freddy and Bonnie are inside, give me a minute to think it through." said plushtrap

"Then lets go inside." said Lockjaw.

 _They all head inside_

* * *

 _The same time at the grocery store_

"Ok so according to this device the right side of the store is haunted." said Vincent

"Hmmm, in the case I think nightmare Chica is here." said the fredbear plush

"Do you know how she attacks?" asked Bonnie

"Yes, she will wait for you to shine your flashlight at her and then she attacks, however if you wait for to long she will send the cupcake after you and if he gets you it's going to hurt." said the fredbear plush

"Alright, this is how we are going to do it. You guys hide in the shop and then wait until I tell you to come out. Then you guys jump out immediately and shine your flashlights at her so I get the chance to catch her." said Vincent "Did everyone understand that?"

"Yeah I think we do." said Nicolas

"Alright then lets hide and hope we don't get spotted for basically breaking into the place." said Vincent

 _They all spread out_

 _Later With BB and Nicolas_

"So do you think we'll be able to catch the nightmare?" asked BB

"I think so." said Nicolas

"Hahaha. Good to hear." said BB

"Keep it down, do you want to get attacked." whispered Nicolas

"Fine, sorry force of habit." said BB

"Its alright just keep it down." said Nicolas

 _That same moment with Foxy and bonnie_

"So i'm guessing you are going to stay angry with Chica?" asked Bonnie

"Offcourse I be staying angry with her, she let her own sister and me love die." said Foxy

"But it was complete chaos at that moment, she was in panic." said Bonnie

"Listen Bonnie, if ye and Freddy wanna stay on me good side stop talking about it." said Foxy

"Alright, fine geez." said Bonnie.

 _With Vincent and the fredbear plush_

"Alright just got to keep walking and ignoring the nightmare for a couple of minutes." said Vincent

 _Vincent keeps walking until he heard a noise coming from the right side_

"If I were you I'd shine your flashlight into the dark... right about now." said the Fredbear plush

"Alright I'll do that." said Vincent

 _Vincent shines his flashlight into the dark and suddenly nightmare chica jumps out_

"Guys now!" yelled Vincent

 _From behind the coolers, the animatronics jumped out and shone their lights at nightmare chica. Freezing the animatronic and giving Vincent the chance to capture it. He throws the device at the ground and it capture nightmare chica inside of it._

"Alright we got the nightmare, great job Vincent." said Nicolas

"Thank you, now that we are done here how about we get back to the pizzeria." said Vincent

"Sounds like a great idea." said Bonnie

"Lets head out then." said Vincent

"Agreed." said the rest.

 _They leave the store_

* * *

 _Back at the music shop_

"Guys wait, I remember the pattern of those nightmares again. Nightmare Freddy attacks from behind when his three little minions are together and nightmare bonnie attacks from the left side." said Plushtrap.

"Alright, so you guys go catch those mini freddies, while I catch nightmare bonnie." said Bill.

"Fine." said the rest

 _They all spread out_

 _With Freddy and Lockjaw_

"So, do you consider your nightmare version the same as you or do you see yourself as better than him?" asked Lockjaw

"What, no he is evil and I am not." said Freddy

"Are you sure about that, I mean from what I've heard you and your fellow animatronics did kill a lot of innocent people." said Lockjaw

"Look just like the others I don't remember, so can we please focus at what we are supposed to do?" asked Freddy "Also I think I see one running there."

 _Suddenly a Freddle jumped out at them, but lockjaw catches him first_

"There, now stay put or else." said Lockjaw

"No, no no my father won't like this said." the first freddle.

 _With puppet and plushtrap_

"So, I heard that everyone here can't seem to remember anything from the past 30 years or so." said Plushtrap "Do you happen to know anything about that?"

"No not at all, why would you think that?" said Puppet

"I know you are lying." said Plushtrap

"Shhhhhh, be quiet I heard a noise." said Puppet

"Oh you are lucky something is happening, but this isn't over." said Plushtrap

 _Suddenly a freddle jumps at the puppet but gets caught before doing anything_

"Gotcha." said Puppet

"Let me go, let me go." said the second freddle

 _With Wesley_

"I can't see anything, better use my night vision." said Wesley

 _He turns on his night vision and suddenly sees a freddle, he jumps at it and catches it_

"There you go now stay put." said Wesley

"I hate you, I hate you." said the third freddle

 _Back at the entrance_

"Good to see that you guys caught them all." said Bill

"Hey, were is nightmare bonnie?" asked Puppet

"Simple, I caught him while you guys were catching those Freddles." said Bill "Yeah, i was just walking and then he jumped at me. So I stunned him and then put him in the device."

 _Suddenly everyone looks at Bill with a shocked look on their faces_

"What?" asked Bill

"Behind you." said Freddy

He is behind me, isn't he?" asked Bill

"Yeah, he is." said lockjaw

"Okay, so when I turn around I shine my light at the animatronic, while you throw the freddles at him while I catch the monster." said Bill

"Understood." said everyone

 _Bill turns around to be met with nightmare Freddies gaze, he gets paralyzed with the light while at the same time the freddles are thrown at him._

"Take, this." said Bill

 _Bill takes the device and sucks up nightmare freddy and the freddles_

"Good we got him." said Bill

"Yeah we did." said PLushtrap

"Now lets return to the pizzeria." said Freddy

"Yeah, before someone notices we broke into the place." said Wesley

"Agreed." said the rest

 _They all leave_

* * *

 _Back at the pizzeria an hour later in the lab_

"Alright guys good job, and I see that we are just in time since it's six AM already. So it is time to go home." said Bill "We'll continue with this tomorrow."

"So there are only a few nightmares left?" asked Freddy

"Exactly, and we are doing a pretty good job here." said Bill "So I think we all deserve a rest."

"Yeah he is right you know. Now go don't waste too much time here." said Puppet

 _"Don't act stupid with me puppet."_ thought plushtrap

"Alright we'll get going." said Bill "See you all tomorrow."

 _Everyone leaves_

* * *

 _*static* noise *static_

 _*static*_

 _*static*_

 _loading feed_

 _At the military base_

 _A figure standing in front of a computer_

"Ah everything is going perfectly according to plan." said the figure

 _Suddenly someone else walks_

"Well, well, well it seems you have everything under control said." the figure

"Yes, it is you can leave this all to me." said the other figure

"Good, look stay here until I need you. If I do activate the machine and then follow the orders I have sent to you." said the figure

"Alright, I'll do that." said said the other figure

"Well I'll be on my way now. Good luck." said the figure

"Thank you, master Bill."

 _*static*_

 _*static*_

 _*static*_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the improved version of this chapter**


	20. hfn part 3,1: romance and reunion

**Edited version**

* * *

"Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?"

 ***bang bang***

"I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad."

 ***bang bang***

"Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there."

 _Freddy't tune plays_

"You know...* **moan** * oh, no" - * **golden Freddy jump scare noise***

 _That was the last thing he remembered before passing out, he later woke up in the parts and service room._

 _"I woke up in the parts and service room, I looked around and my body was nowhere in sight. I decided to wait for someone to look inside of the room, but no one came. I waited for years, eventually I stopped waiting I decided to sleep until the time came. I slept for years, that was until Years later I woke up and saw that the building had been abandoned and I was moved out of the building into a new building. I then fell asleep again, later I woke up again and I heard noises of a fight in the pizzeria happening, I wanted to get up but found out that I had no energy. I decided to recharge and wait until i could move again."_

* * *

 _In the lab_

"Found something yet?" asked puppet _walking into the lab_

"Whaaaaa, Oh its just you. Puppet please don't sneak up behind me." said bill

"But, did you find something?" asked golden Freddy

"No, not really me and the plushies have been searching all day but we couldn't find anything." said bill

"Do you have a problem with it if we tried?" asked golden Freddy

"Sure, go ahead." said bill

 _The two animatronics start floating and an aura starts emitting from them, after a short while they stop and a message appears on the computer_

"There, we found another one." said golden Freddy exhausted

"Thanks, also are you guys ok?" asked Bill

"Yeah, we are just tired." said Puppet "Normally we would have spring trap here but he is spending time with mangle."

"Take a rest, i'll handle things from here." said bill

"Good, also are you going to call the rest of the animatronics?" asked puppet

"Yeah, now get some rest." said bill

 _Bill gets the microphone_

"Attention! Everybody go to the lab we just found some other nightmares."

 _Golden Freddy and Puppet leave_

* * *

 _In_ _kids cove_

"Now, mangle how about you show me some endo." said spring trap with a smile

"Spring, honey please not now." said mangle

"But com on, please." said spring trap with puppy eyes

"I said no, look once we solve this problem I can give you a reward for being such a big boy okay?" asked mangle

 _Suddenly the speaker goes off_

"Fine." said spring trap "And i think that bill just found another nightmare."

"Well lets go then." said mangle

"Hey, but can't you give me a quick kiss before we leave?" asked Springtrap

"Fine." said mangle

 _She gives him a quick kiss on the_ _cheek and than walks away_

"Love you too." said Springtrap in a teasing way

 _They leave kids cove_

* * *

 _Back at the lab_

"Alright, what did you find? asked lockjaw

"Good, to see you feeling better Jeremy." said bill "I see that nocturn did a good job fixing you up."

"Yeah, thanks." said Jeremy

"Anyways, moving on thanks to Golden Freddy and the Puppet I managed to find the next location of the nightmares, and it seems that they are at the docks." said Bill "By the way were are Freddy, Bonnie and Chica?"

 _Suddenly the three run into the lab_

"Guys what happened? You look like you have seen a ghost." said Mike

"Well we were discussing something on our stage and suddenly out of the parts and service room a naked endoskeleton walks out." said Bonnie

"What do you mean an endoskeleton walked out of parts and services room?" asked bill

"Well, we were just sitting there like we just said. And there it was." said Freddy

"Pfffft, there is no way that unless activated or doused in magic an endoskeleton could walk on its own." said Vincent

"And we still saw one..."

 _Chica couldn't finish her sentence as suddenly the endoskeleton walked into the lab_

"Not. a. step. closer.' said bill _while holding a stun gun in front of him_

 _Suddenly the endoskeleton started talking_

"Wait don't shoot, I mean no harm." said the endoskeleton

"That voice." said Mike "Are you the Phone Guy?"

"Wait are you the one who left those messages for us?" asked Jeremy

"Yes and he is not just the phone guy, he is also my oldest son Scott." said Vincent

"H-h-hi d-d-dad." said scott

 _Vincent walks over to Scott and hugs him_ _tightly_

"I'm so glad that you are alive. Even if it is a ghost haunting an endoskeleton." said Vincent

"T-t-thanks dad." said Scott

"I see you are quite nervous." said vincent

"I-I'm sorry dad, I just don't feel comfortable with the animatronics that killed me standing in the same room as me." said Scott

"Look were sorry we did that, but we just weren't ourselves back then. Also we don't really remember much of what had happened back then." said Freddy

"Yeah, but from what we were told. We are completely different animatronics now.' said bonnie

"Yeah *hic* we are so *hic* different now. Now we just don't kill security guards *hic* but we also let our own family die *hic*." said foxy

"Foxy! Are you drunk!" yelled freddy

"Yeah so *hic* what." said Foxy

"How are you even drunk?" asked Scott "Aren't you guys robots?"

"He smuggled some rum in during the day." said Mangle

"Mangle *Hic* once I'm sober again' *Hic* you are goin' get it *Hic*."

"Foxy, don't you know what could have happened if someone had followed you!" yelled Bill

"That someone might be me said." a familiar voice

"You!" yelled Freddy

"Yeah, its me you fat idiot." said the voice "Razor, the guy you couldn't beat by yourself."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the improved version of this chapter**


	21. hfn part 3,2: you are a pirate

**Edited version**

* * *

"You!" yelled Freddy "How did you survive being beaten by Whitney?"

"Very simple, those two nice people who you guys are fighting against repaired me." said Razor

"What are you doing here?" asked Nicolas

"Well I simply came here to kill each one of you, and have each of you watch the others die." said razor.

"Not if i can help it." said nocturn

 _Nocturn runs towards razor, takes out her sword and slashes him in two_

"That was awesome!" yelled Bill

"I'm impressed by your skill." said Jeremy

"Aww thanks Jeremy." said nocturn _while blushing_

"So, what should w-we do with the pieces of that animatronic?" asked Scott

"We'll leave him here." said bill "I'll try to rebuild him once we get back. Anyways lets head to the docks, also spring trap can you get marionette and golden Freddy? we'll need them."

"Don't worry i'm on it." said springtrap

 _Springtrap leaves_

"By the way foxy don't think i have forgotten about you." said Freddy

"oh yeah *hic* so what *hic*." said foxy

"Look first of all we are in aid friendly restaurant, second you become unstable when you drink and third you have to get over the death of toy chica it happened forget about it. Do i make myself clear." said Freddy very angry

"Yeah whatever a******e." said Foxy

"What, was that!" said Freddy angrily

"Nothing." said foxy

"Alright then lets go." said Bill

"Uh-uhm, Bill I'm not very sure if I want to do this. So can I sit this one out?" asked Scott

"Alright then, we'll see you later." said Bill "Lets go everyone."

"Right." said the rest

 _Everyone leaves the building_

* * *

 _One hour later at the docks_

"Alright were here." said Vincent "Now what?"

"Well it says on the radar that the paranormal activity is right in front of us." said bill

"He is right." said spring trap "I can feel that the paranormal activity is making the phantom versions of mangle and foxy impatient and wanting to escape."

 _Suddenly a flash of light comes from spring trap and phantom foxy and mangle fly out_

"Wait, why do the docks look so different all the sudden?" asked BB "And why is there so much fog."

"Great the phantoms are now with their nightmare counterpart and they created an illusion." said spring trap

 _Suddenly_ _spring trap collapses_

"Springtrap are you okay!" yelled mangle

"Yeah, just feeling very weak after some those two escaped from me." said Springtrap

 _Mangle walks over to Springtrap_

"Here you can lean on me." said Mangle

"Thanks." said springtrap

 _Suddenly out of the fog appear two signs_

"Where did those come from?" asked wes

"I don't know but they look suspicious." said wesley "As he walked towards the signs."

"That's odd it says boys only and girls only on each of the signs." said Freddy

"So does that mean that we have to split up and defeat those two nightmare individually?" asked Lockjaw

"Seems so." said Mike

 _They split up and go into the paths_

* * *

 _On_ _the boys side after a bit of walking_

"Is everyone seeing what I'am seeing." asked bonnie

"If you are talking about the ghost ship were on, then yes." said Freddy

 **"Hello,** **mateys remember me?" said a voice**

"Why wouldn't we?" said BB

"BB now is not the time to be a smartass." said lockjaw

"No matter come down from there and fight us." said Bill

 **"Aww, did** **te cut' human jus tell me what tha do now that be cute. Underworld army attack." said nightmare foxy**

* * *

 _On the girls side_

"Okay, so we are on a haunted pirate ship. now what?" said chica

"I say we explore the place." said whitney

 _They go searching and after a while of searching_

"Uhm girls I think I found the nightmare were looking for." said wes

 _They all look up and see nightmare mangle_

"Hey, nightmare Mangle down here!" yelled nocturn

 **"..."**

"You don't seem very talkative." said chica

 **"..."**

"Mangle why don't you go talk to your nightmare version." said whitney

"Alright I see what I can do." said mangle

* * *

 _On the boys side_

"underworld army?" said everyone

 _Suddenly an army of ghost pirates appear from the ground_

"Wait, how is able to summon ghost pirates?" asked toy freddy

"Well it is either because he has been out here so long that he got very strong, or he gained these powers when phantom foxy merged with him." said bill

"So are we going to fight?" asked toy freddy

"Yes, you guys are going to try and fight them of. While i try to modify my ghost capture device to capture them all.' said bill

"Unbelievable a fight against ghost pirates, the author is really running out of ideas here.' said toy bonnie

* * *

 _"Toy bonnie if you break the fourth wall one more time, i swear you are the next one to die."_

"Alright sorry author." said bonnie

 _"Thats better, anyways continue."_

* * *

 _They start fighting_

"Its a good thing he let us keep the electric gloves from last time." said freddy _while electrocuting some ghost pirates_

"Yeah, well i also like how he gave me and toy bonnie laser shooting guitars." said bonnie "While shooting up some ghost pirates."

 _They fight a bit longer and more pirates appear_

"Time to make yourself useful BB." said lockjaw _as he activated BB's propeller and started cutting away to the ghosts_

"Hey, Springtrap are still you ok fighting like this?" asked puppet _while throwing away some ghosts with telekinesis._

"Yeah I'm fine I can still fight even though I'm weakened." said Springtrap

"Take that." said toy freddy _while punching another ghost pirate_

 _After a while even more pirates appear._

"Hey bill, can we get some of your guns asked? Vincent

"Sure, here use them." said Bill

 _Bill hands them the weapons_

"I hope you like lead." said Nicolas _while shooting the pirate ghosts_

 _After a long while_

"Guys stop fighting I managed to modify the ghost capturer." said bill _while throwing it on the ground_

 _Bill throws the box on the ground, and after a flash of light all the ghosts get sucked and_ _disappear_

"Well that took care of them." said Freddy "Now were is nightmare foxy... Aaaaarrrrg" _He couldn't continue as he got stabbed in the gut_

"Freddy no!" yelled everyone

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the pizzeria_

 _A golden figure is standing next to razor_

 **"well it seems that you need a bit of help."** said the figure

 _The figure disappears and suddenly razor wakes up_

"well I can get used to this." said Razor

 _He starts laughing_

"hahahahahahahahahahahahaha"

* * *

 _On the girls side a bit earlier_

"hey don't be shy." said mangle 'I know exactly how you feel."

 **"..."**

"Are you like this because you are scared of nightmare foxy?" asked mangle

Nightmare mangle nods

"Look don't be afraid we are not here to hurt you." said mangle

"Yeah we just want to talk." said Wes

 **"A-alright i-i-if you s-s-say s-so." said nightmare mangle**

"Now don't be shy." said whitney

 **"Ok sorry, i'm just afraid of others." said nightmare mangle**

"Don't be, your intimidating and you look awesome." said nocturn

 **"Thanks." said nightmare mangle**

"Now come with us and stand up against your brother." said chica

 **"Yeah, i'll do that." said nightmare mangle**

 _They leave the boat_

* * *

On the boys side

 _Nightmare foxy impaled freddy through the chest with a hook_

 **"Oops i see that your leader is dead now." said nightmare foxy**

"No you murderer!" yelled bonnie and toy Freddy _while bonnie shoots his lazer at the nightmare_

 **"Aaaarrgh!" yelled nightmare foxy**

 _Suddenly_ _springtrap stands up and starts beating the weakend nightmare foxy up, after a while of punching_

"you. will. pay. for. this. now give me back my phantom." said spring trap _while pulling out the phantom and putting it back in him_

"Bill, he is all yours." said springtrap

 _Bill walked up to nightmare foxy and threw the ghost capturer at him_

 **"Go on... capture me it won't... bring Freddy... back." said Nightmare foxy**

"Shut up, once we give you to nightmare you will pay." said Bill

 **"I will be back one daaaaaaaaggggggggh." said nightmare foxy** _before disappearing into the capturer_

"Lets help Freddy." said Vincent

"*cough* no there is nothing you guys can *cough* do for me." said Freddy

"We are not going to leave you here." said toy freddy

"It's to late *cough* my core has been destroyed and i soon will deactivate." said Freddy

"Isn't there something we can do?" asked puppet

"No, although tell the new comers *cough* that i'm impressed with their skill and that I was happy to work with them. Also please *cough* golden lead the crew for me they need a leader."

"Don't worry brother i will." said golden Freddy _while hugging Freddy_

"Bill, Mike, Jeremy and vincent it has *cough* been an honor working with you guys." said Freddy

"Now can *cough* everyone except for bonnie please leave?" asked Freddy

"Don't worry we will." said puppet "lets go everyone."

 _Everyone except bonnie leaves_

"So what do you want to tell me." asked bonnie

* * *

 _Outside the paths_

"So, what will we tell chica?" asked toy bonnie

"Tell me what?" said a voice

 _Suddenly the girls came walking out of the other path_

"Wait a minute you got the nightmare with you? asked spring trap

 **"Oh, yeah sorry i forgot here is your phantom back." said nightmare mangle with a wink**

"Thanks." said springtrap _as he put the phantom back in him_

"Look, I'm sorry to tell you but you have to get in the the capturer." said Bill

 **"Thats okay i'm going to teach** **nightmare foxy a lesson anyways." said nightmare mangle**

 _Nightmare mangle steps on the ghost capture platform and goes in_

"Anyways, what were you going to tell me?" asked chica

"Chica it is about Freddy, he... he... didn't make it." said Golden freddy "we're sorry."

"No, no no no what do you mean?" said chica "While withholding her sadness."

"He is dead chica, he was stabbed through his core by nightmare foxy." said Wesley

"Hi guys... oh did you tell chica?" asked Bonnie _while he walks in_

"Bonnie, were is *sniff* his body?" asked chica _while she ran towards bonnie_

"He said that i should leave his body behind as nothing from it could be saved." said Bonnie "Then when i got off the boat it disappeared and his body fell into the water. i'm sorry that i didn't get him out of the water."

"No thats ok *sniff* at least you were with him in his final moments." said chica.

 _Suddenly the fog clears out_

"Guys, lets head back to the pizzeria. We need to end this whole thing." said Bill

"How could you be so emotionless and calm about this!" yelled chica "He is dead and you don't seem to care one bit."

"I do care okay, i just cry on the inside and don't show it. Cause thats what the villains would want." said Bill "We all need to stay strong in times like these, now lets go."

"Alright, fine." said Chica

* * *

 _After a long time of walking at the pizzeria_

"Alright were back, now lets put these in the lab and continue with this t..." _bill couldn't finish his sentence as Vincent yelled at him_

"Bill, look at for that laser beam!" yelled Vincent

 _Suddenly a laser beam comes out of the sky and destroys the pizzeria_

 **"Hahahahahahahaha i told you guys I would get revenge." said a voice in the sky "Now i just have to kill you guys."**

 _They all look up at the sky_

"Oh no." said Bill "He is not dead and stronger then ever."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the improved version of this chapter**


	22. Nocturn v Razor

**Edited** **version**

* * *

"How are you still alive?" yelled Bill

 **"Simple a golden animatronic merged with me and gave me super powers." said Razor**

 _he shoots out another couple of beams_

"Everyone duck now!" yelled Vincent

 _Everyone jumps out of the way_

 **"You know what I'm going to be nice, i'm giving you guys a chance of trying to beat me. So send someone up here to challenge me." said razor**

"How will we beat him?" yelled toy bonnie

"Don't worry guys I can take him." said nocturn

"Look, no offense or anything but how will you beat him?" asked Puppet

"Simple because I can fly." said nocturn

 _Suddenly wings grow out of her back_

"I knew that there was something missing from your design." said Wes "I mean you are a bat and all but I was wondering were your wings are."

"Wes, please don't have a nervous break down again." said Wesley

"Guys, we can have this conversation later." said Bill "Nocturn look we believe in you but please try not to die ok we already have lost to many people we don't want to lose you ok?"

 **"I'm losing my patience here." said Razor**

"Alright I will, but I can only fly for like an hour. So I ask of all of you to help me weaken him by shooting things at him or anything else." said nocturn

"Don't worry were here with you." said puppet

"Alright then, i'll get going." said Nocturn

 _she goes into the air_

"Alright lets do this big guy." said nocturn "Now tell me do you bleed? you will after this."

 **"Awwwww thats cute, you actually think you have a chance." said razor. "Now, TAKE THIS."**

 _Razor shoots out a beam at her, nocturn dodges the beam and charges directly at while holding out her sword_ _._

"You will pay for what you have done!" yelled nocturn while slashing her sword at razor

 _Razor dodges and charges at nocturn, they keep fighting_

 _half an hour later_

 **"You know you are not able to defeat me right?" said razor**

 _Razor gets to nocturn and tries to punch her a couple of time_

 _"he's right i can't *phant* keep fighting, however this seems like my chance to stab him." thought nocturn_

 _She takes out her sword quickly and stabs his hand as he tried to punch her_

 **"Aaaaaaaaaaaagh that does it, you've made me really mad!" yelled Razor _while holding his hand up_ "Time to increase strength."**

 _Razor shoots out another even bigger beam at nocturn, she manages to dodge it_

 _"What if i could drill through another beam with my sword and then hit him at his core?" thought nocturn_

 **"This next shot will kill you for sure.' said razor**

 _Razor fires another shot at nocturn, she charges into the shot and drills right through it towards razor_

 **"What are you doing?" yelled razor**

 _Nocturn gets through and stabs him in his core_

"That must have *phant* done it." said nocturn

 **"Think again." said razor** _while shooting another beam at nocturn and hitting her this time_

 _she disappears_

"Nocturn no!" yelled everyone

 **"Oh how pitiful, they are crying over their little pathetic friend." said razor "hahahahahahahahaha"**

"Nocturn, please come back." said Jeremy while he sat on his knees

"Guys shoot at him with full power, now!" yelled bill

 _Everyone starts firing their weapons at razor_

 **"Go on keep shooting it won't do** **anything, other than make your demise happen later." said razor.**

 _Suddenly nicolas fires a bazooka at razor and hits him_

"Take that you monster." yelled nicolas

 **"Aww how cute, I'm going to end this now." said razor** _he lifts up his arm and starts charging_

* * *

 _Meanwhile at an unknown location_

"Aaaaaah" yelled nocturn

 _she looks around_

"Wait were am I?" asked nocturn

"Welcome, to limbo." said a voice

 _nocturn turns around and sees a ninja spirit in front of her_

"W-who are you?" asked nocturn

"I have many names, but you can call me the ninja spirit and don't be scared I'm here to help you."

"How?" asked nocturn

"Simple I allow you to go back to the living and at the same time give you a power that can beat him. Now can you tell me what happened?" said the spirit

"I was fighting someone and he got stronger and then blasted me, and now I'm here with my friends thinking I'm dead." said Nocturn

"Interesting, now let me ask you: Do you know the animatronic, is there a reason as to why you wanted to fight him so bad?" asked the spirit

"No not really I just wanted to help my new friends." said Nocturn

"Don't lie to me Nocturn, I know when someone lies to me." said the spirit

"Alright, we used to perform together at a diner. And after that closed he became really aggressive and hateful towards me. And once the building got destroyed we both went our separate ways." said Nocturn

"Very good, now what do you think he is going to do?" asked the spirit

"Hmmmm, I think he is going to..." _Nocturn thought for a moment_ "Oh no he is going to kill my friends, i have to get back."

"In that case i'll give you my strength and power by merging with you." said the ninja "Now hold my hand i'll be teleporting us back to the living world."

 _They teleport away_

* * *

 _Back in the living world_

 **"Give up, you can't defeat me." said razor**

"I don't think so." said nocturn

 _Everyone looks up_

 **"You! I defeated you." yelled razor "No matter, there is no way you'll save your friends in time."**

 _He throws his energy blast at everyone_

 **"Goodbye fools." said razor**

 _Nocturn flies towards the ball of energy and reflects it back at him_

"Not if i have anything to say about it." said nocturn

 _The energy hits razor and weakens him_

"Time. to. finish. you. off!" said nocturn

 _She super charges her sword as she flies towards razor_

"Take this!" yelled nocturn

 _Nocturn stabs Razor in the gut_

"I'm sorry I have to do this, but you leave me no choice." said Nocturn while pulling her sword out of his gut "I hope you can forgive me, old friend."

 _She starts slashing at razor and after a while of slashing razor explodes and nightmare fredbear falls to the ground into the ghost trap_

"Well that took care of him." said Bill

 _Nocturn lands on the ground as everyone walks up to her_

"Nocturn you did it." said Whitney

 _"Very, impressive indeed." said the ninja "Now i will return to my realm if you ever need me again just give me a signal"_

 _The ninja leaves_

"don't worry i will." said nocturn "Until the next time I need you."

"That, was unbelievable." said puppet

"What even happened when you were gone? I mean when he hit you?" asked mike

"I met an ancient spirit who gave me the power to beat him." said nocturn

"Cool, but please tell me what did you mean with old friend?" asked Vincent

"Well, back when he was still sane we kind of worked together at a diner. But when that one closed, he went insane and started to abuse me. After the building collapsed, we both went our separate ways. I hoped that I would never see him again." said Nocturn

"Unbelievable, that sounds horrible." said Toy Freddy

"Yeah, I know but at least he is gone." said Nocturn

 _Jeremy walks up to nocturn_

"Hey, Nocturn *Uhm* I just wanted to *Uhm* say how proud I am of you for..." He couldn't continue as Nocturn put her finger on his lips

"Come here you." said nocturn _while pulling jeremy closer to her "_ I know how devastated you just were."

"I thought you were actually gone and i wouldn't see you again." said jeremy with tears in his eyes

"Its okay jeremy now please be quiet." said nocturn _while pulling him closer and kissing him on the lips_

 _This goes on for a couple of seconds until_

"Hey, guys i don't won't to be that person but were are Chica, Foxy and Bonnie?" asked spring trap

"Well, i see bonnie sitting against a wall there.' said toy bonnie

 _They all walk towards bonnie_

"Uhm bonnie were are chica and foxy?" asked golden freddy

 _They then notice chica's bib and foxy's hook next to bonnie_

"Bonnie, what happened?" asked Bill

"Guys something bad just happened, and i'm so sorry" said Bonnie "but it's all my fault."

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the improved version of this chapter**


	23. bonnie's story

**Improved version**

* * *

"Bonnie what happened here?" asked golden Freddy.

"Guys i'm so sorry, but there is something I have to tell you about." said bonnie

"Tell us bonnie, we can help you." said puppet

"Alright, i'll tell you." said bonnie "But please keep mangle at bay she might not like it."

"We will." said whitney

"Alright this is how it happened." said bonnie

* * *

 _flashback_

 _1 hour earlier_

 _It was when nocturn fought against razor and he started firing lasers everywhere. However me, foxy and Chica were hiding behind the rubble of the pizzeria. I was curious about what had was happening out there so i checked but after i look back i see none other then foxy pushing chica away into one of the beams shot down. It completely destroyed her leaving only her beak behind, i was furious and decided to confront foxy about this._

 _I walked up to him and asked_

"You bastard, how could you kill chica like that?"

He replied saying: "I warned the lass that i be getting revenge on her for abandonin' toy Chica, and now i did."

I replied with: "How could you foxy, she was your friend, everyones friend. She cared for everyone, she made sure that even in your worst times your were doing ok. And this is how you repay her, by killing her, ending a friendship that lasted for over 30 years."

he replied: "I could care less about her, she paid fer what she did or didn't do."

I replied with: "If you really want to ruin a three decade old friendship just because of something like that. Then you don't deserve to live."

"tThat was the last thing I remember saying before snapping and beating up foxy. Turning him into the scrapes you see on the floor right now."

 _flashback ended_

* * *

"That's how it happened, chica got destroyed because of foxy and I destroyed him for it. i'm so sorry about everything." said bonnie

 _there was a minute of silence_

 _then mangle spoke up_

"Ok, i get that foxy did something wrong, and that he killed someone we all cared about but why on earth did you have to murder Foxy. You could have let us punish him instead." yelled mangle before lunging at bonnie

 _She was stopped by springtrap_

"Go on bonnie tell us why you did this." said springtrap

"I already told you, I snapped!" yelled Bonnie

"Bonnie, I know that is a lie!" yelled toy bonnie

"What do you mean toy bonnie?" asked springtrap

"I know Bonnie, and he usually never does something like that as he is usually very level headed and patient with others." said toy Bonnie

"Alright, I did because it was the final request of Freddy." said Bonnie

"Whaaaaaaaaaat." yelled nearly everyone

"You are lying." yelled mangle _while trying to get out of springtraps grab_

"No really, when he told everyone to leave and told me to stay. He told me to protect chica at any cost even it meant killing someone. And he told me that if foxy kills chica when he got the chance to do so, as he is very stubborn and will keep the promise he made to someone. So he gave me permission to kill him if he ever did." said Bonnie.

"Alright springtrap let me go, i'm calm again." said mangle

 _spring trap releases mangle_

"Look, bonnie i'm not going to be like foxy and go crazy and be all childish, ok? I get that you followed Freddy's orders and that foxy murdered chica, so lets just say that I'm not angry at you just disappointed. So i forgive you, but don't expect me to help you when you are in danger." said Mangle

"Alright I understand." said bonnie

"Good, now Bill what are we going to do now that the pizzeria is gone and we are severely outnumbered?" asked mnagle

"Well, first of you got over that so quickly and second we are going to stop hiding, bring the fight to them and take them out for good tonight." said Bill

"Are you sure we can beat them?" asked Puppet

"Oh don't worry I got a plan and we are going to beat them." said bill "Lets end this."

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the improved version of this chapter**


	24. Road to the final battle

**Edited version**

* * *

"So, what are we going to do now?" asked Balloon boy

"Well I think it is time to bring the fight to them and end this." said Bill

"And how do you want to that? We have no weapons, they are using magic and the entire pizzeria is destroyed!" yelled lockjaw in frustration

"Simple you see, when the lab was build inside of the pizzeria, the walls of the lab were made with an indestructible metal that could withstand any blast no matter how powerful it is. Which is surprising to say the same metal my dad used to build the prototype endoskeletons of Wesley and Wes." said bill

"Wait is that why Freddy couldn't defeat Wesley when the pizzeria was being attacked?" asked Bonnie.

"Yeah, that is exactly why he couldn't defeat me." said Wesley.

"Anyways, back on topic, like i said the lab is still here and we can get some more weapons from it, so if you guys want to we can get them, but seeing to how you guys still have your weapons from the pirate fight earlier tonight I don't think it will be necessary." said Bill.

"You're right Bill, but lets be honest here we need those weapons. Who knows what those two maniacs have in store for us." said Vincent.

"Alright, we'll get the weapons..." said bill

 _He wanted to continue but was interrupted by a car pulling up, and out of the car came mr fazbear._

"Sir what are you doing here?" asked Jeremy

"Well, i've got a call about an hour ago about the restaurant being destroyed, so I just ignored it and went back to bed. Then about ten minutes ago i was called by the mob saying that they heard that the restaurant was destroyed, so I went here only to be greeted by indeed a destroyed restaurant." said mr fazbear "Now i'm asking you: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?"

"Look sir please try to calm down." said Mike

"CALM DOWN, YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN. THE ENTIRE RESTAURANT HAS BEEN DESTROYED, THERE IS NOTHING LEFT OF IT AND THE MOB WANTS TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED." said mr fazbear

"Tell, them there was a bit of trouble with evil animatronics and the souls of two evil child murderers that are trying to destroy the restaurant. But don't worry were on it, and tell them we'll have it sorted out by the end of this night." said Vincent.

"Oh i'll tell them, i'll them it's all your fault that you guys couldn't defend some dumb pizzeria. Oh and let me remind you, if this isn't solved the mob said there will be some heads that will be rolling and it's not going to be mine." said mr fazbear.

"Well have fun with that." said bill _, walking away and then turning around,_ "But oh wait before you leave good luck trying to explain to the mob why you aren't helping us defeat these guys and instead decided to run away like a coward."

"Uh, but. What do you mean?" asked mr fazbear

"Yeah, why don't you explain it to them." said Mike

"Hrrrrrrrrm, this isn't over." said mr fazbear _while going back into his car, "_ you will be held responsible for this and you will get fired for this." _And with that he drove off._

"I doubt it, lets go into the lab everyone." said Bill

 _They all enter the remains of the pizzeria and go into the lab_

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the abandoned warehouse_

"Hey jester where are you." yelled Fritz

"I'm in the back, what's up." yelled Jester back

 _Fritz walks into the back_

"I have some bad news, almost all of the nightmares have been captured." said Fritz. "They are coming for us Jester, do you hear me they are coming for us!"

"Relax, I have a back-up plan." said Jester

"Really, well why don't you tell me?" asked Fritz

"Ok, well my plan is to lure them all into a factory..."

"You mean the one on Saint Antonia's road, but I thought that one burned down a couple of years ago." said Fritz.

"Will you stop interrupting me please, and no not that one another one. I have tracked down a factory that houses a machine that can create monstrous animatronics that have been locked in there for years. Now my plan is to lure them into there and we use our last magic power to ambush them. If they survive were in deep trouble, if they don't well were good." said Jester

"And how are you sure they don't come here?" asked Fritz.

"Simple, i have the entire warehouse filled with gasoline and can burn it down if we are ready." said Jester

"Well, i'm ready to go what are we waiting for? Lets go." said Fritz

 _They leave and the warehouse fills with flames_

* * *

 _Back at the pizzeria_

"Alright, so you, golden Freddy and springtrap have supernatural abilities and don't need any weapons correct?" asked Bill

"Yes, we don't need them as our powers are strong enough." said Puppet

"Ok in that case, the rest of you have your fighting skills, explosives and guns in Nicholas's case, stunning gloves, laser guitars for Bonnie and Toy Bonnie. Nocturn has her ninja spirit and her ninja weapons, lockjaw has his super strength, BB is good at disabling things now for Mangle what are you capable of?" asked Bill

"Well, I can just like BB take systems and camera's offline. I bet that Jeremy can remember that from the 87' location." said Mangle while smiling

"Yes, I remember that a little bit too well. If it weren't for the clock striking 6 AM, I would have been killed by the puppet." said Jeremy.

"Alright, good to know. Now for us humans I have made some advanced bullet proof vests that are able to withstand magic and anything else being shot at us. We have our guns which can be set to stun, freeze or fire. I also have one more mech suit in my pockets in case someone needs it." said Bill "And lastly Whitney, Wesley and Wes I remember that you are all good at stealth. Whitney has her knives, claws and AK-47, Wesley and Wes have their claws, super speed and your hidden strength that you can use at any given moments when needed."

"Exactly right, we do have those." said Wesley.

"Now before we leave any questions?" asked Bill.

"Yeah, i have one" said Puppet "What is going to happen after were done and we have defeated them?"

"What do you mean Puppet?" asked Bill

"What he is trying to say is that so many of our fellow animatronics have died, that we were all wondering if you were going to rebuild them?" asked toy Freddy

"Ok, maybe I should have told you this earlier, but when i was in that coma I was visited by a creature calling himself "The Red guy". He asked me for help, he said that he was hunting some evil people and spirits that were in this town. But that he couldn't take them with him yet, so i told him I would help him but i asked what i would get in return. Then he told me that if some of the fazbear gang were to die when hunting down these creatures that he would revive them. So there is your answer to your question, it will happen don't worry." said Bill.

"I can't believe it, all this time you hid this secret from us." said puppet "We trusted you and you wouldn't even tell this piece of information."

"Really now puppet, don't forget it's all thanks to you that this is happening. If you hadn't kept the spirits of the children here we wouldn't be here, and i didn't need to make a deal with the red guy. Also who knows what else you have done that could have caused this." said Bill

"Oh, you are seriously going there." said puppet while coming closer to bill, "You know what the thing is with loyalty it is so easy to break it, so i would be careful if I were you because you don't want to be on my bad side."

"Puppet shut up, ok. Bill is at least trying to solve this, I don't see you rebuilding the animatronics we've lost." said Springtrap

"So that's it huh, that is how everyone is thinking now. That i'm in the wrong." said puppet "While that guy has been keeping secrets from us. Tell me does everybody think like this?" asked Puppet

 _Everybody nods in agreement_

"Very well then, but don't expect me to save you bill. Mark my words if you are close to dying I. won't. save. you." said Puppet

 _The puppet teleports away_

"Ok, now that we've solved that lets head out." said Bill "Oh and by the way thank you springtrap."

"You're welcome Bill." said Springtrap

"But Bill, quick question were are we going?" asked Wesley

"Well the computer had tracked them down to a factory on the outskirts of town." said Bill

"You mean the one on Saint Antonia's road that burned down a couple of years back?" asked Mike

"No a different one, this was apparently used in the 60's to create animatronics, and has been abandoned for quite a while." said Bill "And the reason for that happening is still unknown."

"Well, what are we waiting for lets head out and end this." said Vincent

"Right, lets go everyone." said Bill

 _They all head out_

* * *

 _later at the factory_

"Ok, this is were the signal came from." said Bill

"But, I don't see anyone." said BB

"Well, this factory looks spooky." said Wes

"I know." said lockjaw, "( _But why does it look so familiar?)"_

Well, well took you guys long enough said a voice

"Hello, Jester and Fritz good to see you now surrender." said Vincent

"No, its just me." said a voice

 _From the shadows emerged the puppet_

"I see you went ahead of us.' said Bill

"Yes, and it seems you were wrong there is no one here." said Puppet "And believe me i've checked."

"Oh, but that is were you are wrong." said another voice

 _Suddenly Jester and Fritz appeared_

"It certainly has been a while hasn't it, old friends." said Fritz

"Fritz and Jester give up now. It's over, you have nowhere to run and we have you cornered!" yelled Mike

"Really, now? It does seem like we could still have a trick up our sleeves." said Jester

 _at that moment Fritz snapped his finger_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" yelled everyone

"You really think that giving us headaches is going to stop us from stopping you." yelled Jeremy

"No, but these monster animatronics are going to." said Fritz as he opened a door

"Might I introduce to you the Torture animatronics." said Jester "And they will destroy you all"

"And how will they do that? asked Golden Freddy

"Simple, they are activated. Now our children activate and kill them." said Jester as he snapped his finger.

"We'd love to stay but we got better things to do." said Fritz "Ciao."

 _They teleport away_

"What are we going to do now?" asked Jeremy

"We fight." said Bill

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the improved version**


	25. The finale: fighting tortured souls

**Edited version**

* * *

"W-who are you guys?" asked Jeremy

 **"We are the tortures." said the animatronic looking like lockjaw**

"Why are you guys here?" asked Bill

 **"Why, yeah why would we be here? Oh I know we are here for one purpose and one purpose only. To kill and torture those that enter this factory." said the animatronics looking like Springtrap**

"Who is making you do this?" asked Mike

 **"Well, you see no one is making us do anything. However there is a chap who did create us and we kind of do follow his orders. But he is somewhere in this factory." said the animatronics looking like Sugar.**

"Look we don't want any trouble, if you guys just let us leave we wouldn't have to fight and kill each other." said Bill

 **"Ohohohohohohoh I think it is a bit too late for that, isn't that right torture Lockjaw?" asked the animatronic looking like puppet.**

 **"Yeah, because you see those that enter the factory... THEY NEVER LEAVE** **or atleast not in a bodybag." said torture lockjaw.**

 **"Meooooooow, what do you want us to do with them boss? meooooooow" asked torture Kitty**

 **"I like to give my victims a fair chance, so everyone get in line, ready to attack one at a time." said torture lockjaw**

"Alright guys, get ready to fight." said Bill

"Right." said the rest.

* * *

 **"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm lets see who should I send out first." pondered torture Lockjaw**

 **"Ssssssssssir why don't you ssssssssssend me out firsssssssssssst." said torture vigo**

 **"Yeah, I could, but that wouldn't be fair towards THE REST." said torture lockjaw** _he thinks for a second_. **"You know what go, it will be fine."**

 **"I won't disssssssapoint you ssssssssir." said torture vigo**

 **"Like any of you ever could." said torture lockjaw**

 _Vigo slides towards the gang_

 **"Well hello there, get ready to be destroyed." said torture Vigo** _a_ _s he lunged towards the hero's._

 _Vigo lunges himself towards Bill and tries to strangle him as he wraps his body around him, he quickly gets knocked of by Toy Freddy using his stun gloves to punch him of. He tries lunge towards them again but is stopped as Bonnie shoots a laser at him with his guitar and splits him in half, Bill then quickly shoots with his gun at him to put him on fire and burns him down completely._

* * *

 **"Vigo is down, great." said Torture lockjaw**

"That was easier than I thought." said Mike

"Shut up *phant* Mike, that is because he did't strangle *phant* you." said Bill

 **"Fine, torture Sugar and Kitty get out of there, AND KILL THEM NOW!" yelled torture lockjaw**

 **"Right away sir." said torture Sugar**

 **"Meooooooow, sure thing Boss" said torture Kitty**

"Guys how are we going to defeat them." asked Jeremy

"Let me and Whitney handle this, we both have knives that can cut through anything. Also I have extendable claws." said Wesley "Now Nicolas can we borrow some explosives from you?"

"Sure , here you." go said Nicolas _as he hands them a bunch of grenades_

"Alright, lets go whitney." said Wesley

 _The two walk towards the two tortures_

"Get ready to be defeated." said Withney

 **"Please, when you defeat us, destroy us beyond repair. Please, we never wanted this end out suffering." wispered torture sugar**

"Don't worry we will." wispered Wesley "Now get ready to be destroyed." said Wesley a bit louder this time

 **"Just make it look like an actual fight." wispered torture Kitty**

 **"ARE YOU GUYS GONNA FIGHT, OR ARE YOU ALL GOING TO TALK LIKE LITTLE GIRLS." yelled torture lockjaw "Now get fighting OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL** **IMMEDIATELY WITHOUT SECOND THOUGHT."**

 **"Right away sir." said torture sugar**

 **"Yes, boss, meooooooooow, right away." said torture Kitty**

 _They lunge at each other_

 _The two tortures extent their claws and try to slash at Wesley and Whitney, they miss and Wesley gets behind them and punches them a couple of times in the back. They then try to grab Wesley but he quickly gets the upper hand, he throws them to the ground and then chops of their arms and legs. Whitney then comes and puts their grenades into their mouths. Their heads explode and they deactivate._

* * *

Well that is two more down said Toy Freddy

"Heh, yeah I know. Lets see what he is going to do now." said Vincent

 **"HHHHHHHHRAAAAAAAAGGGGGGH THAT DOES IT, TORTURE FREDDY, TORTURE BONNIE, TORTURE CHICA AND TORTURE FOXY END THIS, NOW!" yelled torture Lockjaw**

 **"Yes boss this instance." said torture Freddy**

 **"Hahahaha sure thing boss." said torture Bonnie**

 **"Yarrrrrrr sure thing me' captn." said torture Foxy**

 **"Yes boss, but can we eat them after we defeat them?" asked torture Chica**

 **"You can eat the humans, but leave the animatronics for me." said torture lockjaw**

 _They lunge at the animatronics_

"Guys what are we going to do?" asked Jeremy

"Hmmmmmmm, Nocturn how long does it take you to charge that super slash attack of yours?" asked Bill

"About five minutes or so, but I can't charge it and fight at the same time. Someone has to keep them busy." said Nocturn

"Leave it to me and Nicolas, we'll keep them busy." said Whitney

"We can?" asked Nicolas

"Yes we can, now lets get going." said Withney

 _They lunge at the tortures_

 _They begin their fight, Torture foxy tries to slash at Nicolas with his hook. He hits Nicolas, but gets his hook stuck in his shell giving Whitney the chance to cut of his hook with her foot knife. He hides behind torture Chica as torture Freddy and Torture Bonnie tag team the two and they begin to close Whitney and Nicolas into each other so they can't escape. Whitney sees this as her chance as she jumps over Nicolas and punches Torture Freddy in the face and Nicolas punches Torture Bonnie in the gut allowing oil to leak out. The two go and hide with foxy, as Torture Chica lunges herself at Nicolas and slams him to the ground. Nicolas retreats into his shell, while torture Chica tries to use her huge beak to break the shell open. After trying a few times, she gets grabbed from behind and thrown into Torture Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy._

"Nocturn are you ready to use your attack." yelled Whitney

"Yes, get out of the way so I can use it." said Nocturn

 _Nocturn gets ready and suddenly after a huge swoop is heard, everyone gets blinded by a light. After that is over she is seen behind the Torture. And after a few seconds of that happening the tortures fall apart in pieces._

* * *

 **"HRAAAAAAAAAAAAGH THAT DOES IT! Torture Puppet, Torture Golden Freddy, Torture Springtrap and golden me Finish this NOW!" yelled torture lockjaw**

 **"Yes, boss." said the four animatronics**

"You know i'm getting kind of sick of all these tortures, lets do this quickly shall we?" asked Bill

"You... mean, that one attack?" asked toy Bonnie

"Yes get ready." said Bill

 _The tortures lunge at them, but suddenly get stopped mid-air. They then see that puppet is doing it. As they struggle to get out of the grasp, Bonnie and Toy Bonnie fire their guitar laser at them. After which Whitney, Nicolas, Wes and wesley use their machine guns to shoot the animatronics to bits, while Lockjaw opened his mouth to fire a laser at them. They fall to the ground deactivated._

"Well, that was the last one." said Mike "After he put the torture on one pile

 **"Ohohohohohoh do... you... really...think so." said torture puppet** _as he was struggling to get out the pile of deactivated tortures._

"Yes, yes i do, now enjoy the roasting." said Bill as he put fire to the pile, burning them down.

* * *

"Now that should do it." said Vincent "Which means you should let us go."

 **"Yes, perhaps i should, but do you want to know the reason for why you should never let a nightmare be free for more than a couple of weeks" asked torture lockjaw.**

"No, why is that?" asked Jeremy

 **"Well, you see the longer they are out and free, THE MORE POWERFUL THEY BECOME." said torture lockjaw.**

 _As he said that, the surrounding became dark and and hard to see in._

"Wh-where are we?" asked Lockjaw

 _suddenly torture lockjaw appeared in front of them as a giant_

 **"Welcome, TO YOUR ETERNAL NIGHTMARE!" yelled Lockjaw** as he bit towards the heroes making them unconscious.

 **"Well, that should teach them not to be so over confident."** **said torture lockjaw "Anyways Fritz and Jester you can take them with you i'm done."**

 _suddenly Fritz and Jester appeared_

"We thank you dearly torture lockjaw, now we'll take these four with us as we teach them a lesson. Have fun with the remaining animatronics." said Jester "As he disappeared."

"Yeah, have fun." said Fritz as he disappeared

 **"Well, I better get started..."**

 _He couldn't continue as he was interrupted by something_

"No. You. won't.!" said a Voice

 _Torture lockjaw turns around and sees Wesley and Wes_

 **"What! How are you two still awake." said torture Lockjaw**

"We don't go down that easily." said Wes

"Now prepare to be destroyed." said Wesley

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this improved version of this chapter**


	26. The finale:part2 facing the past

**Improved version**

* * *

 _two minutes earlier_

 _suddenly a giant torture lockjaw appears from the_ _darkness and bites at the heroes, and gets them the pass out._

"Waaaaaaaah, where am I?" yelled Wesley

"Wesley is that you?" asked Wes

"Yeah, it's me don't worry." said Wesley while looking around

"Do you have any clue to where we are at the moment?" asked Wes

"No, it seems like some kind of purgatory like void." said Wesley

"Hello, there my children." said a mysterious voice

"Wh-who are you?" asked Wes

"Don't worry, I mean no harm." said the figure

"Alright if that is true, why don't you tell us who you are and why we are here." yelled Wesley

"Easy there buddy, you don't have to get angry at me." said the figure. "Anyways my name is Bill senior and I am the one who created you or at least most of you. As you might know you are working with my two sons Bill junior and Vincent, Bill when he found you two finished working on you guys, but left you there due to some unfortunate incident. Anyways the place we are in is indeed purgatory, but don't worry you two can get out of here to fight that demon that put you here."

"But, I want to know how are we able to. I mean, that thing that attacked us was pretty strong and powerful." said wesley

"And lets not forget, that he managed to put down the puppet and Golden Freddy with ease." said Wes

"Oh, that is very simple you see in the designs for you two I put in something that would prevent you two from ever being harmed by evil magic. Or any magic for that matter, heck the only reason you two passed out is because of shock from the magic." said Bill senior.

"Alright, thanks for helping us with that." said Wes

"You're welcome, and also once you defeat the demon please be sure to wake the others up." said Bill senior.

"Don't worry we will, but before I leave I want to know what happened to you. How did you die?" asked Wesley

"Well, it was actually really tragic. You see I was working on a bunch of other animatronics for a sister location of Freddy fazbears pizza with a man named William Afton. However, I soon came to discover that he had murdered a bunch of children at said pizzeria. I confronted him about it, he however came prepared and struck me down with a knife and left me there. My body was discovered by the police a few days later, however from what I have heard he was never caught." said Bill senior

"We are sorry that we couldn't help you back then." said Wesley nearly breaking out in oily tears

"Don't worry it's ok, now go your friends need you." said Bill senior.

 _Wesley and Wes embraced Bill senior in a quick hug_

"We will never forget what you have done for us thank you." said Wesley before disappearing

"You're welcome, my children. I'm glad you ended up so well." said Bill senior

* * *

 _Back in the factory_

"We are back.' said Wesley

 **"Well, I better get started.' said torture lockjaw**

"No. You. won't." said wesley

 _torture lockjaw turns around_

 **"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!, how are you two still alive?" yelled torture lockjaw**

"Simple, we are resistant against magic." said Wes

"And now, we are going to destroy and trap you forever." said Wesley

 **"I don't think so." said torture lockjaw** as he lunged towards Wesley and Wes

 _They being fighting and lockjaw tries to punch his way through_ the two weasels, he misses and then gets one of his arms chopped of by the extended sword nails of Wesley. He then tries to use his other hand two fire electricity at the two weasels, it hits them but quickly reflects back at torture lockjaw causing his circuits to start overloading. He then tries to attack the two by using super speed, but after running circles for a while he gets stabbed in the gut and his own core by Wes. the two then start slashing away at the animatronic causing him to deactivate.

"Well, that took care of him." said Wes

 **"No...t so fa...st." said torture Lockjaw**

"You are still alive." said Wesley

 **"ye..s a..nd I wi..ll never** **gi...ve up that easil...y, my spi...rit wi..ll liv...e on for...ever I'...am in...vin...ci...ble..."**

 _He couldn't finish his sentence as Wesley used the last ghost catcher to catch nightmare lockjaw_

"Not so invincible now are you?" said Wesley

"Did, did we win?" asked Wes

"Yes we did, now after this is over we have to give this thing to nightmare or whoever comes to collect the nightmares." said Wesley

"So should we wake everyone up right now?" asked Wes

"Lets do that, since we still have to save Bill, Mike, Jeremy and Vincent from those two." said Wesley "Anyways lets go wake them up."

 _The two go to wake them up._

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the abandoned military base_

 _Jester and Fritz teleport in and put the four humans on the ground_

"So, what are we going to do now?" asked fritz

"Simple, I'm pretty sure that at least one of those pesky heroes managed to survive his attack and killed him. So I say we use them as bait and once they are all here we kill them and we win." said Jester

"Hey, also there is something else bothering me." said Fritz

"Well, what is it?" asked jester

"Well, you see when we let them catch all those nightmares. They caught all of them, except for the nightmare version of that puppet thing. Aren't you a bit worried that he might have been secretly working with nightmare?" asked Fritz

"No, I wouldn't worry about it. You see maybe they forgot, maybe it was on purpose. It doesn't matter why they did that, we will defeat them and keep our freedom." said Jester "Do you understand?"

"Yes I do, I'll stop worrying now" said Fritz.

"Thats better, now we just have to wait until they wake up." said jester.

"We already have." said a voice

"Oh look, you guys are awake. How good of you." said Jester.

"Why are we tied up like this?" asked Bill

"Because were going to have a talk." said Jester

* * *

 _Back at the abandoned factory_

"Thanks for waking us up." said Puppet

"Yeah, we owe you one." said Lockjaw

"Thanks, now we have to get going. Bill, Mike, Jeremy and Vincent have been taken by Jester and Fritz and we have to save them.' said Wesley

"Well, lets get going then." said toy Freddy

"Oh, I don't think so." said Springtrap

"And why is that so spring?" asked Mangle

"Oh, very simple. Because this is the end of the line for you, I won't allow you to continue." said springtrap

"And why is that springtrap? Why are you stopping us here?" asked Lockjaw

"Well, because first of springtrap is gone. My name is William afton and this is the end of the line for you." said William

"No, that can't be, that is not true. You were gone when I erased your and everyones elses memory." said Puppet

"Oh, but it is." said William

"What are we going to do now?" asked BB

"Simple, we fight and we kill that son of a bitch." said wesley

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **I Hope you enjoyed this improved version**


	27. The true Finale

**Hello everyone welcome to the new chapter which could be the final one of the story, but don't worry there will be a two part epilogue to the story which will wrap things up, and a separate chapter in which I will give credit to everyone who helped with supporting the story and were I give credit to everyones animatronics. Anyways before we start I did see the new teaser on Scotts website and I think i will be used to make certain animatronics go back to the stage and prevent them from attacking you, and the other button is used to power up the device again so you at least won't use the device to often and start spamming it like in fnaf 3. With that being said on with the story.**

* * *

"You son of a b***tch I'll kill you for what you have done." yelled Wesley while charging at Springtrap

 _Wesley charges at Springtrap, but right before he can hit him he teleports out of the way._

"What, but how?" yelled Wesley

"Let me explain it to you. You see, I am a ghost and thanks to my evil nature when I was still alive ,I am able to do these things." explained Sprintrap

"Listen up even if it kills me, I will take you down. You go that?" Yelled Wesley

"Wesley, please calm down. Tell us what is going on." said Bonnie

"You guys... don't remember this? The body inside of the Springtrap suit is the same guy who killed the kids and my creator. His name was William Afton." said Wesley

"Sorry buddy, but we don't remember anything of what happened all those years ago. It is still kind of fuzzy for us." said Toy bonnie

"Actually, I think I know..." said Puppet

 _He couldn't continue as he was interrupted by William_

"You know, I'm going to be honest here. I am just as surprised as you are that they don't remember a thing of what happened back then." _He walks around for a bit._ "Oooooh wait, I do. You see after Fazbears Fright burned down, I was still inside of Springtrap wandering the streets. But then after weeks of walking around i was found, they brought me to a storage were I was fixed. However, I kind of had the tendency to walk around the storage at night and kill some of the workers in cold blood. But then I saw you, Puppet, I saw how you were erasing some of the minds of the other animatronics the were with me in the same storage. Then, one night you came up to me, and you said something along the lines of 'It's better to forget, than face what happened and feel the pain. I hope you can forgive me for it.' He then erased the mind of Springtrap, and suddenly I lost the control over the body we both shared. I was trapped within a deep part of his mind with all the repressed memories. I had to watch everything that has happened in the past weeks, and then my brother came and used his power to bring everyones memories back. And here we are, right to were I am telling you this." Said william

"Guys, I am so sorry for this all. I was trying to spare you the pain of everything that had happened in the past." said Puppet "I wanted everything to become perfect, like it was supposed to be all those years ago. A place for Kids and grown-ups alike"

"Spare your apologies Puppet, because thanks to your idiotic nature and wanting to have things oh so perfect. We nearly have lost most of our friends, and the four night guards who were willing to help us solve our problems, are now going to die. And only because you wanted things to be the way like you wanted it, without thinking a second about what possibly could have happened when you did." said Toy Freddy "I hope you'll enjoy your life alone, because you are no longer welcome at the pizzeria. Lets go everyone we have to go save the nightguards."

"Wait guys please, I didn't mean to cause all this." said Puppet

"What did I tell you Puppet? We don't want you here anymore, now get out!" said Toy Freddy

 _Puppet looks at Golden Freddy_

"Golden?" said Puppet

"I'm sorry puppet, but even I won't help you with this one. Goodbye old friend." Said Golden Freddy while turning away from puppet

"You know what fine, I'll leave but don't expect me to save you guys from anyone else when you're in great danger." Said Puppet while teleporting away

"Lets go everyone, lets see if we can still fix this." said Toy Freddy

"Wait, Toy Freddy we can't go yet." said Mangle

"And why would that be?" asked Toy Freddy

"Because I Believe that Springtrap is still in there, and that we can save him." said Mangle

"I'm sorry mangle, but we can't. We have to leave him here, and besides what is one life in comparison to four lives?" asked Toy Freddy

"But we can still save him. Just give it a chance." cried Mangle out

"Oh but sweetheart, your oh so beloved Springtrap is gone. And believe me, I don't think he would've wanted to come back in the first place." said William

 _Mangle runs towards him and starts begging_

"But William please, I loved him. Didn't you have someone you loved when you were still alive" cried mangle out

"If you mean if I was married, yes. But that didn't go so well, as my wife wasn't very keen on me killing her daughter in cold blood. So to prevent her from going to the police I had to kill her, and hide her body." Said William with a slasher grin on his face

"You are telling us that you killed your own child and wife, and you don't even feel remorse?" yelled Nocturn

"No, not at all. You see all she was good for was nagging, so I felt so happy when I finally killed her. And because my own marriage wouldn't work I swore I was going to ruin the love lives and families of other people." Said William

"Hrggggggh, that does it. Wes, Nicolas, Whitney and Nocturn were killing this piece of filth." yelled Wesley

"Right" said the rest

 _As they get ready Nicolas starts with shooting at William with his machine guns, and after running out of ammo he resorts to using his explosives on him. After which_ _Whitney comes out and uses her boot knife to starts slashing at him, then Nocturn comes in and activates her hidden power and does a super slash on him. After that attack Wesley and Wes come in and use their super speed to deliver a bunch of quick punches and slashes to William. After they look at what they have done, they are shocked to find out that it did barely nothing to him._

"Wh-what but how?" asked Whitney

"Simple, like I said earlier I can't be hurt by normal attacks. And Golden Freddy can't hurt me either as he needs the help of puppet. And since he is gone no one can hurt me, and the only thing that will be destroyed is the suit. Which will kill Spingtrap, and you don't won't want that now do you?" said William _as_ _he looks around for a bit_ "You know what, maybe since none of you are able to beat me I'll leave."

"Y-you would spare our lives?" asked Toy Bonnie

"Off course, but do realize that I will return some day to destroy you all." said William

"And we'll be ready to destroy you when that happens" said Wesley

"Sure you will, anyways I'll be off now. Anyways behave yourselves, do your homework and be in bed by nine." Said William _while teleporting out of Springtrap and disappearing._

 _Springtrap lights up and regains consciousness_

"Ugh, what happened?" asked Springtrap

 _Mangle rushes towards Springtrap and hugs him tightly_

"Springtrap, thank god you are back. I've missed you so much." Cried Mangle out

"Ugh, I missed you too but what happened?" asked Springtrap

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that you are back and that we have to go save the night guards" said Toy Freddy

"You mean they have been kidnapped?" asked Springtrap

"Yes, yes they have been. And if we don't do something quick they will be dead." said Wesley

"Well lets get going then, shall we." said Golden Freddy

"Right" said the rest

 _They all leave the factory_

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the military base a bit earlier_

"Well, what do you want from us." said Bill angrily

"Hey calm down we just want to talk." said Jester

"Oh, I'm sorry but I don't talk to child murderers." said Vincent angrily

"Uhm, actually I never murdered any children. The only reason why I'm stuck in here is because I tried to sabotage Frank Burt's pizza place, and I only did that because my son was bullied there by some kids. And because of that died in his sleep." said Jester "And you know what the funniest part about that is? Because my son died in his sleep due to nightmare lockjaw, the nightmare animatronic became so powerful that it caused this city to be stuck in an endless loop of children dying at kids themed restaurants."

"Yeah, but he still killed some children." Said Mike while pointing at Fritz

"True, but I didn't kill that many children. Only the children of those important people when you refused to do as I said. Also the man you are holding responsible for those murders back in the 80's is my older brother. Who contacted me in my dreams after the horror attraction burned down. He told me to find the pizzeria and start the whole thing over again so he could be free to do as he wished." said Fritz

"Alright that makes it less bad for you Jester, but quick question how did you end up in that suit?" asked Vincent

"Oh, very simple. I tripped on something on the floor and because of that I somehow fell inside of the suit and died. Maybe you should go check some old tapes in the diner were this suit came from as the head guard there warned employees about that." said Jester "That is if you survive tonight. Hahahahahahah"

"Uhm Jester, were getting of topic." Said Fritz

"Oh, right. Anyways the first thing I was wondering is: Why do you guys even want to save a crappy pizzeria, with animatronics in it who have killed so many innocent people to just to find the person responsible for everything? And let me remind you, even if they would have caught the man responsible a lot earlier they would still have continued their murder spree." said Jester

"Well, mainly because we think we can rebuild the reputation of the pizzeria and we think that they can be helped." Said Mike

"Yeah, and they even said they had no intent on killing us anymore." said Vincent

"Really, well I doubt it." said Fritz

"Look, were giving you a chance here. Either you join us, destroy the animatronics and live. Or you stay on their side and die. Your choice, think about it." said Jester

" _Hmmmmm, I've got to break free and beat them. But how would I do that, oh wait I can send a secret S.O.S. message to nightmarion to activate the device and free me from this rope. Why didn't I think of that earlier?"_ thought Bill

 _He starts tapping the message_

"Well, what is it going to be?" asked Jester _while looking around and seeing Bill move his fingers_ _"_ Wait, are you sending a message? Oh you fool, no one is going to save you. See even if you send that message none of the animatronics are coming, they don't care about you. They are selfish and only care about their own benefit."

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the secret lab of the military base_

*Beeb* *Beeb* *Beeb*

 **"Huh, whats going on?" asked nightmarion**

 _He looks at the monitor_

 **"Oh a secret message, lets see what is says."**

 **"** Help us, we have been captured by Jester and Fritz. You need to activate the device and untie the ropes around our bodies. Then you need to go to your master so he can take them with him." From Bill

 **"Alright then, I'll do that and then I'll get my master."**

* * *

 _Back in the other room_

"Funny you should mention that Jester, you see we had one more trump card with us." said Bill

"Whaaaaaat! What do you mean with that, tell me. Nooooooow! Or one of you gets it" Said Jester while holding a knife out

"Simple, in these last days i've been building a machine with the nightmare version of puppet and when activated it can harm ghosts and weaken them. You see you might have taken away some of our friends and destroyed the pizzeria. But now you are going to lose your powers." said Bill

"Really? Well, you are going to need a lot more to beat... " _He couldn't continue as they were continuously being zapped by the energy blasts._

"Aaaaaaaargh, you haven't won yet Bill. We might lose our strength and powers, but we will regain them and then you are in trouble. Because looking from my perspective you are still tied up." Said Jester

"Really, am I?" Said Bill as he stood up

"What you are free?" asked Jester

"But how?" asked Fritz

"Simple in that message I send I also asked him to cut our ropes around us. And now we are free, free to beat you to a pulp." said Bill

 _Mike, Vincent and Bill stood up and ran towards Fritz and Jester, and started punching them with their stun gloves. Until after while there was not much of the two animatronics left._

"Ugh you haven't won yet." Said Jester

"Yes we have, now I hope you have fun spending an eternity in hell." Said Bill as he got out the ghost device

 _Suddenly the door burst open and the animatronics burst through it_

"Guys, we came here to save you!" Yelled Toy Freddy

"Are you four ok?" asked Whitney

"Yes we are fine, Bill was about to capture the two inside of the ghost devices so we could end this." Said Mike

"Any last words Jester, Fritz? Any, any last words before you are send of to hell?" asked Bill

"Yeah just one, careful around the animatronics we possessed. They are very..." Jester _couldn't finish as he was sucked into the device_

 _"_ Bring it, I deserve this." said Fritz before being sucked up

"Well, that neatly solved everythingggggggg..." _he couldn't finish as he was suddenly stabbed in the gut by_ _the golden Lockjaw animatronic._

" %" said the Golden Lockjaw animatronic

"Bill, no." yelled Bonnie and Toy Bonnie _before firing their guitar lasers at the Sparky the dog and the golden Lockjaw animatronics, completely destroying them._

"Ugh, guys. I'm Bleeding out, he stuck me in my gut and then removed the knife. I don't think I have very long." said Bill in agony

"Bill, don't worry you are going to make it. Just stay with us." Said Golden Freddy

"No its to late for me, listen up. I'm very proud of all of you we managed to successfully complete the mission and to that I say good job. Look with that being said I need you all to do me a favor, when the beast appears give him all the ghosts and nightmares we captured, and then tell him to not forget the deal we made. He'll know what that means." Said Bill before passing out

"Bill, you can't die. Not after everything we have been through as a team." Said Mike

"Come on bill, you can't die. Who do I prank if you are gone." Said BB

"Please, don't die bill. We already lost our first creator, we don't want to lose you to." Said Wes

"Bill, if you die who is going to rebuild all our friends who perished in this adventure." said Toy Bonnie "I mean look at everyone who died."

"Bill, you were the one who showed me to not be afraid to use my full potential." Said Nocturn

"If it weren't for you, I would still be locked inside of the pod. Rotting away for the rest of time.' Said Nicolas

"Please don't die on us you were one of the people who created us and gave us this amazing adventure to go with it." said the two plushies

"Bill, Bill. Please don't die on us, like they all said we need you as a leader, we need someone to follow and inspire us when the time seems hopeless. But most importantly I need you as a brother, I mean we have no family members left. I don't want to be all alone." Said Vincent with tears on his face

"Well, maybe instead of staying here, saying all those nice things about me and letting me bleed to death. Why don't you all get me and Jeremy to the F*cking hospital." Said Bill before passing out again

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **And that everyone is the final chapter of this story. Don't worry like I said there will be a two part epilogue coming out in the coming days, so be on the look out for that. Anyways will Bill live or will he die. You'll find out in the epilogue, I hope you enjoyed this very long chapter and I'll see you in the next chapter. This is Wes27 signing out.**


	28. epilogue part 1

_2 weeks later at the grave yard_

"I can't believe we were to late at the hospital to save him." Said Mike

"I know, but at least the other one is in a coma and has chance to get out of it." Said Vincent while putting some flowers on the grave "Goodbye old friend, you really helped us in defeating those two monsters."

 _Suddenly a phone rings_

"Hello... Yes that is me... Well what is?... Really, that is great news to hear... Yeah, we'll be there in an hour... No thank you sir." Said Vincent while putting his mobile phone away

"What was that about Vincent?" asked Mike

"Well, that was the hospital informing us that he just got out of his coma, that all his vitals are doing great and that we can go and see him." said Vincent

"In that case lets get going." Said Mike

* * *

 _At the hospital one hour later_

 _As the two are walking to the hospital room with the nurse_

"Well, I think that he would be happy to see you two again." said the nurse

"I hope he is." Said Vincent

"Anyways here is the room." Said the nurse as she peeks into the room "Uhm mister Bill, you have visitors."

"Let them in." said Bill "And leave us alone for a while."

"Alright, good luck you two." said the nurse

 _Mike and Vincent enter the room_

"Hi bill, how are you feeling?" asked Mike

"Actually a lot better, though I have to apologize for the last thing I said. You see I didn't want things to be to cliche, by having me die here, so I yelled that out with my final breath before passing out." Said Bill

"It doesn't matter brother, the good thing is that you are still alive." said Vincent

"Alright then, though I have to ask were is jeremy?" asked Bill

"Unfortunately hey died from a hearth attack when that torture version of Lockjaw knocked us all out." said Mike "He was buried a week ago and we were just at his grave when we heard the good news about you."

"Well, that is unfortunate." Said Bill "Now another thing I want to know is, what did you guys do to all the nightmares and evil spirits that we were carrying with us? And what happened to the animatronics" asked Bill

"Uhm, actually right after the second time you passed out, all the animatronics except for Lockjaw deactivated out of shock. Then Nightmarion appeared with Nightmare and 'The Beast' they took the spirits out and send them straight to hell." said Vincent

"After which we said the line you told us to say to him, and then he made the suits of Freddy, Chica, Foxy and Toy Chica appear." said Mike

"Wait, but more animatronics were destroyed during the time it took us to defeat Fritz and Jester." Said Bill

"Yeah, I'm getting to that. You see Lockjaw immediately said something about it, and the beast responded by saying that the deal only included animatronics from the fazbear gang. So Lockjaw then told him that he wanted to be taken to the after life and have JJ be returned. The Beast agreed to that, and he disappeared while JJ appeared out of no where. After which the beast told us that if we wanted to reactivate the previous destroyed animatronics we had to put the memory chips back into the animatronics to reactivate them. He also told us that you had them." Said Mike

"He was right about that, I do have the memory chips. You see I recovered them during the days after each animatronic was destroyed." Said Bill

"After which he and nightmare disappeared, Tony pulled up with his car, asked what had happened and brought us all to the hospital." said Mike

 _Suddenly the door opened_

"Hello bill, has been a while hasn't it." Said a voice

"Oh, hello Tony. It has been a while." Said Bill "So why are you here?"

"Can't a honest mobster say hello to the new manager of Freddy Fazbears Pizza." said Tony

"Wait, new manger. What do you mean with that?" asked Bill

"Oh they didn't tell you yet, you see I had fired mr fazbear when he came to my house explaining what had happened to the pizzeria. I then asked him why he wasn't there helping you and the others kill those responsible. So I fired him, and then decided to name you the new manager of the pizzeria since you seemed more capable of being one than him. After which I heard that he had committed suicide almost one week ago." said Tony while almost leaving "Also because the old building is destroyed and we had to get a new one which is way more advanced and modern. So, what i'm trying to ask is: When do you think that you can open the building?"

"I guess in about a month, as I have to stay here for one more week and then we would have to get everything ready." Said Bill

"Alright then, I'll meet you at the building when you get out of the hospital. Have a safe recovery and you are also getting the best wishes from my family." Said Tony while leaving

"Well, thanks." said Bill "Well, that means I have to wait for a week."

"In that case well in that case we are staying with you said Vincent.

 **To be concluded**

* * *

 **And that is the end of the first part of the epilogue, hope you enjoyed it and see you next chapter.**


	29. epilogue part 2 and credits

_1 Week later as they are walking to the new building_

"Well I feel a lot better than last week." Said Bill

"That is great to hear." Said Vincent

"I do wonder how big the building is." Said Mike

"Well were about to find out." Said Vincent

"Hey look I can see Tony waiting for us at the entrance." said Mike

 _They arrive at the building_

"Ah Bill, Vincent, Mike good to see you here." said Tony "Now as you can see the new building has multiple floors and enough rooms for multiple birthday parties in one day. Also the weapons that were on the animatronics have been put in the storage in the basement of the building, that is also were we put your lab Bill. And the animatronics themselves have been outfitted with connection to the internet in the case they want to sing any songs they want or if they want to do a comedy skit. Also they now have an improved connection to a criminal data base, which unlike the one in 87' can't be hacked."

"Well that sounds all great." said Bill

"Yeah, it does. Look here are the keys to the building, i'm giving you the rest of the month to get everything ready and open the restaurant." said Tony

 _He hands the keys over to Bill_

"Well I'll be off now, I have some business to attend to. Good luck getting everything ready, just call me if you need anything." said Tony

"We'll do, good luck." Said Bill

 _Tony leaves the building_

"Well lets go inside and get everything ready." Said Bill

"Right." Said Vincent and Mike

 _They head inside_

"Oh look they put all the animatronics in the dining area of the first floor." said Mike

"Well while you activate the animatronics, I'll put the memory chips back into them." said Bill

"Alright we'll get to it." Said Vincent

 _Bill walks up to the deactivated animatronics and puts their memory chips inside of them and then proceeds to activate them. Then Vincent and Mike walk over to the other animatronics and reactivate them._

"Wake up everyone, the mission is complete were all safe now." said Bill

 _The animatronics wake up_

"Ugh, thats great to hear." Said Toy Freddy while looking around "Hey, Bill you made it."

"Yeah I did Toy Freddy, now look around you and see who else did." Said Bill

"Huh, lets see. I can't believe it, Toy Chica you're back, thank you Bill. You really came through on your promise." said Toy Freddy while running to Toy Chica

"Ugh Toy Chica is alive? Ah toy Chica is alive ." Said Toy Bonnie while running to Toy Chica

"Toy Chica you're alive." Yelled both Toys

 _They start hugging Toy Chica_

"Yeah, guys I know. But please let go of me I'm happy to see you two again. But you two are squeezing me so hard I'll deactivate again." said Toy chica

"So, you are the Toy chica we heard so much about." Said Whitney "The same Toy Chica that caused foxy to act like an ass."

"Yeah thats me, and you are?" asked Toy Chica

"Oh right, I'm Whitney and the others are Wesley, Wes, Nocturn and Nicolas." Said Whitney

"Nice to meet all of you, oh and thanks for reminding me." Said Toy chica "Hey foxy, get over here you ass."

"Yes I be comin, Chi ol' lad." Said Foxy

"Chi, please don't make this worse. I'm not mad at Foxy for what he did." Said Chica

"No, I saw everything that happened here and how he treated you. I still have a bone to pick with him." Said Toy Chica

"Uh, hi dear. I've missed you a lot...

"Cut the crap foxy, I know what you did. I saw everything, and you blame Chica for everything even though you could've brought me to the lab immediately. You stupid ass, thanks to you I died and not to forget thanks to your idiotic nature you got Chica killed. And that is something I can never forgive you for I feel that Bonnie was justified in destroying you. You know what we are over, goodbye Foxy." Said toy chica

 _Bill watching from a distance_

"Well lets just hope that this doesn't get any worse." Said Bill to himself

"I don't think that will happen with you as leader." said a familiar voice

"Haaaaah, Oh Freddy it's just you. So how are you feeling?" asked bill

"A lot better, and I must say: good job leading them while I was gone." said Freddy

"I have to admit it, he did a pretty good job." Said Golden Freddy while appearing

"Ah, golden good to see you. And yes he did very well, and also good job capturing the villains and sending them of to hell." said Freddy

"I guess, but lets be honest did I really do that well of a job. I mean, the old pizzeria is gone and I let to many animatronics die. And the only reason why JJ is back is because Lockjaw switched with her and that was because his friends weren't part of the deal. I'm just afraid I won't be a good leader." Said Bill

"Listen Bill, I'm going to let you out on a secret. When we first started out here, you know when we were murdered and became sentient. I felt exactly like you, not sure if I was going to be a good leader and afraid of what might happen. But eventually everything turned out well for me and the others. So I think that you will do just fine." Said Freddy

"Thank you Freddy I'll think about it." Said Bill

"Hey there bill, missed us?" said two familiar voices

 _Bill turns around_

"Plushtrap and Fredbear plush, you two are still alive?" Said Bill

"Yeah, you see before the building got destroyed we kind of felt suspicious. So we got out of there before the building got destroyed and teleported to somewhere else to be safe." Said the Fredbear Plush

"Then, we heard something about a new location so we immediately came here." Said Plushtrap

"That is good to hear, but if you'll excuse me I have an announcement to make." said Bill

 _Bill walks to the stage in the room_

"Everyone please stay quiet I have an announcement to make." said Bill

 _The animatronics direct their attention towards Bill_

"Thats better, now as you might know we have a bunch of new animatronics with us. And I am going to give them a task to do, so they can stay here. Now I'm planning to have a video game room in the pizzeria and I'am going to put Wesley and Wes in that room, now Whitney and Nicolas will be helping mangle in the new and improved Kids Cove. And lastly Nocturn, will be put in charge of security and the karaoke bar." said Bill "Everybody happy with that?"

"Yes, we are." said the animatronics in unison

"Well then, we have an entire month to get everything done." said Bill "So lets get to work, shall we."

The end

* * *

 **Hi everyone Wes27 here and that was it. The story is over, now I would like to say I quick thank you to everyone who left a comment on this story and who favorited and followed the story.**

 **But I would like to give a quick shout out to the following people who submitted their OC to this story:**

 **AlliesWritingFanFiction**

 **RandomMovieGuy**

 **elvisfan994**

 **ThackeryBinxIsMySpiritAnimal**

 **You four are amazing, and again thank you for submitting your OC to me.**

 **This is Wes27 signing off for the last...**

 **"Hey there author" said a voice**

 **Who is there?**

 **"Its me Toy bonnie." said toy Bonnie**

 **Well what are you doing here?**

 **"Simple I saw the previous chapters of this story and thought that I could improve on them." said Toy Bonnie**

 **Really now?**

 **"Yeah, so thats why i came here to ask you if you were fine with it." said Toy bonnie**

 **Well, fine if you think that will help the story go ahead**

 **"Thank you, bye. Sorry for interrupting you." said Toy Bonnie**

 _ **Toy bonnie leaves the room**_

 **Oh, great the fourth wall is now completely shattered. Better fix that later.** **So like you just heard from Toy Bonnie, he is going to fix all the previous chapters to make them have better spelling and make them easier to follow.**

 **So like I was just saying this is Wes27 signing for the last time, see you all in the next story.**


	30. authors note on halloween special

**Hi everyone, this is a quick update on the halloween story.**

 **I just uploaded the halloween special, so if you are interested you can check it out**

 **The name of the story is "Five nights at Freddy's: Night of the living fan animatronics."**

 **This is wes27 and I look forward to seeing you in the halloween special if you are brave enough**


End file.
